It's Not Over
by xLeilaRosex
Summary: They believe...Yoruichi-sama is pregnant with your child." In an instant, Yoruichi was pulled out of all her thoughts, and came back to reality as she stared at him in disbelief. "THEY THINK I'M WHAT WITH BYAKUYA KUCHIKI!"
1. Chapter 1: Old Friends

Chapter 01: Old Friends

The crisp spring wind blew across the newly greening damp grass and through a Sakura tree's blossoms causing hundreds of delicate pink petals to fall gracefully upon the damp ground. It was very quiet and peaceful throughout Soul Society. The war with Aizen was long and hard, but it was finally over, and the Shinigami wanted nothing more than peace among themselves. The cool gentle breeze still went on, whizzing past the wet silk kimonos hanging on a laundry line in the Kuchiki Estate courtyard. The servants talked animatedly as they hung the newly washed clothes. The war was over, and it was celebrated all over the Soul Society, but of course, work around the house still had to be done.

The head of the noble clan sipped his tea as he gazed out the window from inside the mansion. His raven hair flowing freely down his back without his Keynesian on his day off. He was not in has captain attire either, but wore a midnight blue kimono. And it oddly felt good just as Rukia suggested, and as much as he hated that she was right, just to take things…casual. He had trusted her enough, and told her of what he intended on doing today. After all, their relationship had become very close. At first Rukia was surprised, and she had doubted it, but Byakuya knew what he had to do. And so he had invited a very old friend over for tea to discuss the matter. He wondered on how he was going to tell her…

Would she even remember the arrangement that would decide her and Byakuya's fate when they were only children? It was so long ago…

Over two weeks ago, the elders of the Kuchiki clan had tried to make Byakuya reconsider on remarrying, so he could produce a successor of the family. Byakuya was astounded that they would even mention something like that to him, and so he refused. He hated the thought of betraying Hisana. How could he possibly marry? Replace his beloved wife? But the more Byakuya thought about it, the more he thought of how he failed to have children. And if he didn't have a family to carry out his clan's name, then it would surely fall. He knew there was no possible way that the elders would call Rukia one of there own again, especially when she was now dating Renji. And they would never accept their child if they were to have one. It was up to Byakuya to produce an heir. And so after a week of trying to get past the thought of marrying Hisana, Byakuya invited a woman over for tea. The woman he was once betrothed to long ago.

There was a sudden knock on the door, interrupting his thoughts. Byakuya placed his tea down before saying, "Enter." The door slid open to reveal one of his servants bowing, and the attractive woman next to her with a smirk on her face as her eyes fixed on Byakuya.

"Your requested visitor, Kuchiki-sama", the servant spoke. Byakuya then nodded, dismissing the servant, and she bowed before closing the door behind her, leaving Byakuya and his visitor alone.

"Please, take a seat", he said, indicating to the cushion across from his seat. The woman grinned and she slowly walked over to him.

"Well well well…" she said as she took seat. "I do believe that I haven't seen you since the war with Aizen. Although, we haven't been alone like this in a very long time…It's been a while…Hasn't it Byakuya-bo?" Byakuya's eyes traced over her. Her tall, but curved stature. Her smooth golden brown skin. Her long dark hair. He closed his eyes in irritation at the old name she had once called him.

"Yoruichi Shihouin. Yes indeed, it has been a while." Yoruichi nodded and poured herself a cup of tea. She sat there happily as she drank, but she then noticed Byakuya across from her looking uneasy. Yoruichi frowned. This was probably the first calm meetings they had by themselves since…since before she left the Soul Society.

"Hey", she said quietly. Byakuya's blue eyes, deep as a midnight sky then met with Yoruichi's amber.

"Is something bothering you, Byakuya?" He didn't answer.

"Why did you ask me to come here?" Yoruichi went on. "I doubt it's because you heard I was here and called me to have tea and not say anything to me right?" Byakuya gazed at her, his face emotionless as always.

"No I didn't", he replied. "I need to ask something important of you Yoruichi", he said, his voice becoming more firm.

"What's up?" Yoruichi asked flipping her long ponytail behind her back. Byakuya sighed and started on what he had practiced to say for the past three days.

"You are well aware that we are the two heads of the Kuchiki and Shihouin clans. Two of the four noble clans of Soul Society. It is up to carry out our clans' names."

"Uh huh", Yoruichi said nodding.

"We're the heads of our clans and yet…"

"And yet?"

"And yet, we failed to have children of our own. What is to happen when we are gone? If our names are to fall, then what is to become?" Yoruichi sat there taking in his words.

"First of all…and don't think we'll be dead for a while. I don't know about you, but I plan on living for at least another century. Second of all, that's all that's bothering you?"

"_Pardon_?" Byakuya said taken aback.

"You're afraid that we'll be the last of our clans. And it will be the last of our clan's names, right?"

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of." Byakuya answered. Yoruichi's bottom lip then quivered, and she began to laugh. Byakuya stared at her, this time angry that she wasn't taking this seriously."

"Oh man… Have you talked to Kuukaku about this too?" Yoruichi said, wiping her eyes.

"I don't understand how you can find this a laughing matter, Yoruichi", Byakuya said slowly.

"Oh relax Byakuya-bo", Yoruichi said waving her hand. "You have Rukia don't you? She's a Kuchiki. And from what I heard, Rukia and Renji is quite the item now--"

"Yoruichi, you and I both know that the elders will not allow her to be head of this clan. Nor will they accept my lieutenant."

"Gah, who cares what the elders will or will not allow! You ignored their opinions a couple times now, haven't you?" Byakuya blinked.

"I have. But…I agree with this." Yoruichi rolled her eyes and sighed. She was getting bored of all this nobility talk. It always bored her, even when she was a child.

"Why does the Shihouin name concern you though?" Yoruichi asked. Byakuya sighed. He knew this was when he would have to tell her. But the thought made him so uneasy.

"Our great families have a pact. My father and yours formed an alliance long ago."

"They did huh?"

"Yes."

_"Sooo_ we have an alliance. It still shouldn't concern you if I have a kid or not."

"You don't remember, do you?" Byakuya asked softly. "Why we first played tag together in the first place?" Yoruichi crossed her arms and thought. She and Byakuya were so little then.

"Well…I just remember that our parents always set up play dates for us so we'd no each other better. That way when we were mar--" She then stopped talking and her eyes bulged like a deer in a headlight.

"Married", she whispered. Yoruichi gawked at him. He couldn't possibly expect…

"So that's the pact you're talking about?" she whispered. Byakuya nodded.

"The alliance they formed with a marriage of the eldest son and daughter of the two clans." He then grabbed a roll of old parchment from his sleeve, and set it upon the table.

"The document was still kept." The two sat there in silence. Byakuya's face still bland, Yoruichi's in complete shock. Her amber eyes then rested on the piece of parchment and she balled her hands into fists.


	2. Chapter 2: Proposal?

Chapter 02: Proposal?

Yoruichi bit down on her bottom lip.

"You…" she said closing her eyes. "You can't expect that everything would be okay with us as it once was. I can't even believe you'd ask something like this of me! You…_bastard_!" Byakuya glared at her and set down his tea.

"I beg your pardon?"

"After all these years! After--you just think everything's okay with us as it once was? You're expecting me to go along with an alliance that was made over two hundred years ago?" Yoruichi then stood up.

"So you want children you say? Well you're not having sex with my to get them, Byakuya Kuchiki, so you just get that out of your mind right now!"

"Yoruichi", Byakuya said, losing his patience.

"No! Absolutely not! I'm not going to marry you, or become the mother of your children! And that's that!"

"Oh really?" Byakuya said raising his eyebrow, challenging her.

"Yes really!"

"Not even to bring back the honor of your family that you lost, once you hid yourself in the human world?"

"Byakuya-bo, don't make me slap you", Yoruichi said dangerously. Byakuya looked away from her, and stared down at the table.

"I see", he said quietly. "I showed this to the elders of the Shihouin clan, and they seem to agree on the idea of keeping the marriage blood pure. They like the idea of the marriage." Yoruichi stared at him, not believing what she was hearing.

"You talked to the elders of **my** clan? Before you told me?"

"That's right", he answered. She could feel it. She really was about to explode. About to yank on his long locks of hair. Oh how badly she wanted to smack him…

"I walked away from nobility one hundred years ago, and I could care less if I have a "pure blooded" marriage! And you're not exactly one to talk are you?"

"That's enough!" Byakuya said at once. Anger flowed faster and faster through his veins. How dare she even bring up Hisana?

"That is _enough_", he repeated. He then looked up at Yoruichi who was giving him a death glare.

"You, Yoruichi Shihouin, were never one to break a pact. A word of law."

"It's not my word of law", she corrected. "But my father's. And seeing as he is no longer living--"

"Then it would become your word of law, for you are now the head of the Shihouin clan!" Byakuya retorted coldly. Yoruichi sucked her teeth.

"Why marry me anyway?" she asked. "Is it just so you can have an heir of full noble blood? I'm sorry, but I'm perfectly content with my life in the human world. I'm happy living at Kisuke's shop, and we keep each other a lot of company. I look out for Ichigo, and Orihime, Chad and Ishida…and I even give them advice. My life is there Byakuya-bo." Byakuya said nothing, but continued to listen to her, so she went on.

"If I were to marry you, I would have to leave everything behind in order to be by your side. I do not want to give that up." Yoruichi then looked out the window, turning her back towards him, to view the gardens of the Kuchiki estate. There were so many old memories of that garden. It was where she and Byakuya would play when they were children… Where they shared secrets…where they shared their first kiss…

"Anyway this alliance you speak of is long dead", Yoruichi said snapping back to reality. She didn't want to think about the past. But being here just brought back so many memories. "You chose her remember? In the end, you chose Hisana over me."

"And in the end, you decided to run off with Urahara without saying a word of goodbye to me. And that was before I married Hisana", Byakuya said. And when he spoke, Yoruichi could have sworn she heard the little tone of hurt in his voice. Byakuya then stood up, and stood behind her as she gazed out the window. His hands then rested on her dark bare shoulders. And though she wanted to push him away, angry with him that he would try to force a marriage upon her, she did not move. She could feel his hot breath linger on her neck and ear sending shivers down her spine. It's been so long since the two were this close. She wanted to push him away…she did…but deep down inside her, she craved the old feeling of his touch. Yoruichi closed her eyes as his warm lips brushed past her ear.

"Why didn't you say goodbye, Yoruichi?" Byakuya whispered softly as he caressed her shoulders.

"Why did you choose her?" she whispered back.

"I loved her."

"Exactly. We were promised to each other, and yet, you chose her." Byakuya sighed and stopped rubbing her shoulders.

"And what of you? Do you love Urahara?" Yoruichi opened her eyes and thought about that question. Did she love him? That was what she had to ask herself…

"He's my best friend", she said. "We've known each other forever. He was there for me when I needed him, and I was there for him. We played together when we were children too. He's like my brother. I love him as my brother. And that is all there is."

"And me?" Byakuya asked. Yoruichi sighed.

"We both know our feelings for each other have vanished. I do not love you anymore. If I did, I would have accepted your question immediately. Although the feel of you feels good, I do not love you. You don't love me either, obviously. Because if you had, you wouldn't only be concerned about only having a noble blooded heir to this house-hold. And the answer is still no Byakuya-bo. So stop trying to seduce me into saying yes", Yoruichi said, finally pulling away from his grasp. Byakuya stared at her stunned.

"Seduce you? You think--"

"Yes I do", Yoruichi nodded. "The way you were massaging my shoulders, I'd have to say you were trying to seduce me!" Byakuya pressed his palm to his head and sighed. This definitely wasn't going the way he planned.

"I wasn't seducing you", he said, after a very awkward silence.

"Good."

"But--"

"Oh here it comes!"

"--I just want you to consider my proposal. Become my wife, so our names won't vanish." Yoruichi sighed, and as she looked out the window again to see the large Sakura tree's petals raining gracefully to the ground, she smirked. She then turned around to face him.

"You call _that_ a proposal?"

Thanks for reading guys! It's really appreciated! That chapter got a little hot didn't it? And it leads to a flashback in the past in the next one! Thanks for reading, and please review!

-Leila


	3. Chapter 3: A Noble Marriage Arranged

:Note Hey guys, I just want to thank all of you who have left some really nice reviews for my story, and I would also just like to thank all you readers. Thank you for the positive feed back you guys, it really means a lot to me! I've been **craving** to write a ByakuyaxYoruichi fic for ages!

During this story, we'll spend a lot of time during when Byakuya and Yoruichi were teenagers. And kids too... But don't worry, we'll visit present time scenes also:

Disclaimer: As awesome as it would be, I do not own any characters of Bleach. They all belong to Tite Kubo.

Chapter 03: A Noble Marriage Arranged

Young and carefree Yoruichi Shihouin ran. The crisp autumn air blowing through her hair as the amazing sensation of shunpo swept over her. She ran to one of the largest hills in Seireitei, as the view of all the buildings of the city quickly passed her by. She just felt so alive. She wanted to run faster. Faster until she collapsed to the maple leave covered ground in exhaustion. Faster. Faster. Faster…

"Don't you ever get tired Yoruichi?!" Yoruichi turned her head to see his barely visual structure as he also used shunpo. She smirked.

"Never! I could run forever, you know that! Are you giving up then?" Yoruichi then stopped and Kisuke caught up with her. He was red in the face and his dirty blonde hair looked wild and wind blown.

"Yeah, I bet you could Yoruichi-chan." Kisuke then ran his hand through his shaggy blonde hair. "How long do you think it will take our guards to figure out we ditched them?" Yoruichi shrugged as a smile played on her lips.

"Not long I suppose. But I don't care. I'd rather be here playing with you then sticking around with them."

"Yeah, me too", Kisuke agreed as he sat down on the ground. He was also part of a noble family, and he could relate to the annoyance of his own guards and servants. They would never leave him alone, let alone let him out of his sight. Especially when the four great families were in conflict with one another. As a matter of fact, him and Yoruichi weren't even supposed to be playing with each other anymore.

"I'm going to the Kuchiki house today, Kisuke-chan", Yoruichi said as she sat down next to him.

"Really? I thought all our parents were mad at each other." Yoruichi pondered for a moment.

"Yeah I did too, but Father says he wants to speak to Kuchiki-sama."

"I wonder why..." Kisuke said as he picked at some of the browning leaves they were sitting on.

"Me too, but maybe I'll see Byakuya-bo! I haven't seen him in a while... Maybe I'll get him to play with me this time!" Kisuke looked up at her.

"He never wanted to play with us before. Why should this time be any different? Byakuya's so…_boring_ Yoruichi. Why do you want to play with him?" Yoruichi then remembered all the times the four noble families used to throw occasional gatherings. Yoruichi and Kisuke would always ask Byakuya to play. Byakuya would always glare and reject them. Yoruichi then grinned.

"He's interesting!" Kisuke looked at her like she was crazy. Byakuya Kuchiki? Interesting? He was one of the most boring kids he ever met! No **the** most boring kid he ever met!

"How?" he asked. Yoruichi tilted her head and thought.

"Well, he never smiles. It's weird but, maybe I'll get him to smile!"

"Yeah right", Kisuke scoffed. "You think you can make him smile? By-Byakuya Kuch--" He then began to laugh, and Yoruichi's wide grin disappeared and was replaced with a frown.

"What? Maybe I really can make him smile!" Yoruichi said. But Kisuke continued to roll around on the ground in laughter. Yoruichi cut her eyes and balled her hands into fists.

"Stop laughing at me!" Kisuke still did.

"You want to bet on it then?" she asked. Kisuke then stopped laughing, and wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes.

"It depends on how much you're willing to loose, Yoruichi-chan."

"Fine then. I'll give you all the candy my servants give me for a week if I can't make Byakuya-bo smile."

"How will I know you're not lying if you say he did?" Kisuke questioned. Yoruichi put her hands on her hips.

"I'll ask my Nee-chan to watch us and see if I do. And when I meet you, Akairi will tell you to your face!"

"Akairi is your little sister, she'll do anything you tell her to!"

"Jeesh! Do you trust me or not Kisuke-chan?" Yoruichi yelled. Kisuke's grey eyes widened, and his mouth sprung open.

"Of course I trust you Yoruichi-chan! I--you're my best friend!" Yoruichi raised her eyebrow and Kisuke growled.

" Fine then, I believe you. But I don't want candy **if** you make Byakuya-chan smile."

"What do you want then Kisuke-chan?"

"A favor."

"Fine, you can give me the candy then. I'll meet you here, same place, same time tomorrow then?"

"Yep."

"Okay then! Sayonara, Kisuke-chan!" And with that, Yoruichi got up from her feet, and vanished using shunpo. Urahara sighed and looked out from across the hill to view all of Seireitei. She was to confident for her own good.

* * *

**Later, at the Kuchiki House-hold...**

"A marriage? But Byakuya's only a _boy_, Takahiro!"

"He's not to be married any time soon, Akemi. Do not worry. But in the future, he will have a fine and noble bride. Soon after they are old enough to join the Gotei 13 as a captain or lieutenant." Akemi Kuchiki stared at her husband in disbelief. She couldn't believe it! _Her_ son was to already be married off, when he looked no younger than ten years old to the human world?

"Who is the bride?" she asked.

"The eldest princess of the Shihouin clan", Takahiro replied coolly as he looked through a pile of paper work.

"The Shihouin clan?" Akemi said in surprise. "But we are in conflict with them are we not?"

"It seems, that in the midst of this war between the four houses, the Shiba and the Urahara clans have formed an alliance. They no longer wish to have conflict with one another, and they are thinking of asking the Shihouin clan to be a part of this alliance. If that was to happen, they would all be against us. The most powerful clan of the four." Akemi clutched her heart and took a seat in front of her husband's desk. They were planning on turning against them?

"But--"

"Which is why I asked the head of the Shihouin clan, Naoki, to visit today, along with his daughter. Hopefully we will be able to persuade his mind of not joining the Shiba's and Urahara's. A marriage is the perfect way of keeping the peace." Takahiro then looked up at his wife, who still looked uneasy. Akemi didn't like it. She didn't like the thought of a girl already being arranged to Byakuya at his age. He wouldn't even love the girl...

She looked out the window to see her only son training in the gardens with his sensei. He was young, but already his reiatsu was impressive. She already knew he'd make a great Shinigami someday. Akemi then turned to look at her husband, whose long black hair was in his face as he looked over paper work.

"When will you tell him?" she asked softly. Takahiro sighed and put down his papers.

"As soon as I am done looking through all this. But for now, I'm searching for the right words to tell him. But I know you'll understand this later on." Akemi pursed her lips together and looked away from him. Oh she'd understand alright... She then bowed to him before she headed to the door. Akemi had heard enough.

"Of course I do. For I must, because you've already made up your mind", she said more icily than she had intended.

"So I have", Takahiro replied in the same cold and hurtful tone.

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki sat in a seat across from his father, letting the news sink in. All he could do was stare at his father who was looking at him, expecting Byakuya to reply at any second. But Byakuya couldn't even find it in himself to speak. He would have to marry...that Shihouin girl? The one who would always ask to play with him, a long with that Urahara kid. Byakuya could only remember a faint picture of her face since he hadn't seen her in a while, due to their parents feud. But he did remember that she would act in a way that no noble should act when their families used to give occasional visits to one another house-holds. That girl was so..._strange_. And he'd have to marry her in the future?

"Do you have nothing to say, son?" Takahiro asked raising an eyebrow. Byakuya went to open his mouth but no words could find him. What could he say?

"You've spent time with her before, correct? What do you think of her?" Byakuya knew his father was asking if he found her attractive. She wasn't really all that bad, but Byakuya didn't know if he could judge her.

"She's..." He then felt his cheeks grow hot in embarrassment. "She is...sort of pretty." Takahiro then smirked.

"And she'll make a fine wife, in years to come, no doubt. Your mother...seems to not like this arrangement." Byakuya said nothing, but listened to his father closely. At least his mother felt the same way he did. But what could he do?

"You may not understand now, but it is only for the best. To bring peace within these clans, and also honor in keeping a noble-blooded marriage..." Takahiro then looked up at Byakuya, who was trying so hard not to look upset as he balled his hands into fists.

"You understand, Byakuya, don't you?" Byakuya looked down at his hands and took a deep breath. No. No he really didn't. But as he sat there, he said something that he was always trained to say since the time he was able to speak.

"It is my fate, and also my duty", he said slowly. "So therefore I will accept it."

**Meanwhile, at the Shihouin House-hold...**

"YOU WANT ME TO MARRY BYAKUYA KUCHIKI?!" Naoki Shihouin watched his daughter fume around the room as the servants looked on in astonishment. Yoruichi didn't care if she was being un-ladylike, or un-noble like, or even disrespectful for all that matter. The reason why her father was taking her to the Kuchiki house, was so he could make arrangements for her to marry Byakuya Kuchiki?

"Yoruichi", Naoki said.

"I WON'T DO IT!" she yelled, getting so frustrated that tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"NOT FOR ALL THE CANDY IN SEIRETEI WILL I MARRY HIM! I WON'T!"

"That's quite enough of your yelling, Yoruichi. You're starting to startle our poor servants", Naoki said. His voice was very quiet, but it was also humorous and warm. Far from what she wanted to hear. Especially from him. Her watery eyes then met with her father's amber which she had inherited.

"Stop crying little one. Wipe your eyes", he said softly. Yoruichi obeyed and quickly wiped her face free from tears, not wanting to allow herself to cry in front of Naoki. But she knew she wouldn't be able to hold in her emotions for long.

"It's an honor, to you and this family to be married to the Kuchiki family, Yoruichi. An honor that you will be able to bring peace--"

"But I don't want to marry that boy!" Yoruichi cried.

"Daughter..."

"I want to marry who I want!" Naoki then closed his eyes as he started to lose patience. He was an easy going, wise and kind man. And he always thought on what was best for his family. But there was no way getting through to that girl. Out of his two daughters, Akairi and Yoruichi, Yoruichi only listened to herself, and herself only. She was hard headed, stubborn and...so much like himself when he was younger. Naoki then sighed and decided to start to reason with her.

"It's not as though I enjoy the fact of hurting you, or giving you away like this", he said truthfully. "But just think that you could be a part of stopping conflict and hardship." Yoruichi looked away from him. He was now trying to act sweet and guilty, and Yoruichi knew that.

"Yes but--"

"Just think about it", Naoki said as gentle as he could. Biting her bottom lip back and thinking about it, ending the fighting did sound nice... But it still didn't change the fact that she'd have to marry Byakuya with no choice at all!

"And from what I've heard from Kuchiki-sama, his son is a very bright and powerful boy." Yoruichi snorted. Byakuya interested her, but all she could her ringing through her ears were Urahara's words.

__

Byakuya's so…boring Yoruichi…

"You'll be happy, daughter. The Kuchiki clan will treat you well. And this arrangement will take place in a few years time. So you'll have plenty time to get to know him. Maybe you'll even grow to **love** him", Naoki said throwing her a smile. Yoruichi instantly stuck out her tongue in disgust, and Naoki couldn't help but chuckle at his daughter's reaction.

"I felt the same way when I was told I would have to marry your mother", Naoki said. Yoruichi widened her eyes in surprise.

"What?" Naoki folded his hands together and nodded.

"Your mother and I had never spoken about this to you or Akairi before, but your mother and I were also arranged to be married." Yoruichi gasped. That couldn't be true... Her parents seemed so loving to one another. And so kind, and also--

"But you seem so happy!" Yoruichi said. "How can you be happy? If you had an arranged marriage?"

"Once we were married we came to tolerate each other. The next year, with only being with each other, we began to respect and enjoy our company...and then we became to love. And so here I am today, talking to my beloved eldest daughter." Yoruichi stared at her father flabbergasted. Still trying to get past the fact the he and her mother had been arranged to be married. She would definitely have to ask her mother to tell their love story to her someday...

Naoki then stood up and placed his large warm hand on top of Yoruichi's head. Rustling through her long hair.

"I only ask of you to consider the idea of getting to know him. For I must make this alliance. But for now...just seem to mind him once we arrive at their estate, okay?"

Yoruichi shut her eyes at his warm touch and took a deep breath. Why was he acting so cool and easy about this? He didn't even get angry at her when she yelled at him. And he had even shared a personal story of how he and her mother came to be. Was this really happening to her right now? It had started out as a day looking forward to win a bet that she had set up with Kisuke. Now it was a day to dread the future and what was to come. She wondered how Byakuya took the news of their future wedding arrangements. She wondered what Byakuya was doing right now. And little did she know, a blue eyed bow sitting in his father's office as he gazed out the window, was thinking the same about her.

* * *

Well, I really do hope you enjoyed that chapter! I thought the two different ways of how Takahiro and Naoki told their children sort of fit into Byakuya and Yoruichi's own demenour I guess... Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter And please do not hesitate to review or message me!

A favor? Is that all? And he thinks Byakuya-bo is boring...

160 years ago...


	4. Chapter 4: The Great Chase

:Note: Okay! Once again, thank you all for your reviews and support! It really means a lot to me! In the last chapter, I made Kisuke a noble because the fourth clan of great families hasn't been told, and I just found out he wasn't... But it's too late to change it, so please bear with me people!

**A MUST READ IF YOU LOVE BYAKUYAXYORUICHI:** I read one of the latest manga chapter of Bleach (319) about a flashback 1 hundred years ago, and it has Yoruichi and Byakuya! Well, not romantic ...but it was funny! Byakuya actually used to have a rash attitude when he was younger (shocking I know!). Now I don't want to ruin too much, but he called Yoruichi, and I quote, "so it's you, demon cat!" lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo. Though Naoki, Takahiro, Akemi, Akairi, and Sayuri all **do** belong to me. Enjoy readers! -Leila

Chapter 04: The Great Chase

****

160 years ago...

Byakuya stood in between his mother and father as the members of the Kuchiki clan waited at the front of their estate gate to greet Naoki Shihouin and his clan. Almost all the members of the house were there. Byakuya's parents, the elders, his father's most trusted advisers, and even his grandfather, the captain of the sixth division and past head of the clan made his arrival. Byakuya looked up at his beautiful mother, Akemi as the long lacy sleeves of her expensive red kimono brushed paced his small wrists, their hands grasped together. Byakuya noticed that his mother seemed bothered. He could tell from her gray-blue eyes that looked as dark and dreary as the sky on a stormy day. Even when she had managed to throw him a smile.

He then looked up to gaze at his father who stood next to him with his hands folded and his eyes focused on the outstretch of the stone path that lead away from their estate. He wore a serious and concentrated expression as he waited for the Shihouin's soon arrival. He wondered on when they would get there. He then felt a sudden pang in his stomach as he thought of seeing Yoruichi Shihouin again. Though he didn't show it on the outside, he was actually nervous about seeing his future wife. And it didn't help the fact that Takahiro told Byakuya to present her with a gift. Though he knew it was his duty and his honor, he still couldn't get over the fact that he'd have to spend the rest of his life with that odd girl!

xxx

Yoruichi walked behind her mother and father, scowling as her family slowly made their way to the Kuchiki house-hold. Behind her, he elders and her father's advisers whispered small talk to each other about politics. Next to her, her little sister Akairi, who was a sickly child, hummed a little tune to herself as she stroked her long braid of her. Yoruichi knew she was happy to get out of the barricaded manor, because she was always kept in her room for being sick. Akairi's happiness did nothing to help change her big sister's mood though, who was grumbling angrily to herself as they got closer and closer to the Kuchiki property. Naoki had told Yoruichi to think on marrying the young Kuchiki, but she had forgotten, until Akairi announced it happily to Yoruichi, that they would still be visiting the Kuchiki's that day so Naoki could make the arrangement.

After throwing yet another fit, Naoki's bodyguards of the Secret Mobile Corps were forced to drag Yoruichi out the house, much to her mother Sayuri's dismay. Yoruichi then looked up at the Secret Mobile Corps guards that walked next to her on both her sides, keeping close watch on her. She glared at them angrily and stuck her tongue out as they looked down at her.

"Look Nee-san! We're almost there see!" Akairi said excitedly pointing in front of them. Yoruichi stopped harassing the guards and looked ahead. Sure enough she could see the figures of the Kuchiki clan at the gate of their manor, not far from where they stood. Yoruichi's throat went dry, and she held her hands tightly together. They were there...

"Yoruichi", her mother Sayuri said almost immediatly after Akairi spoke. Yoruichi groaned but looked up at her.

"Yes, Okasan?" she said.

"Come over here in the front, and stand with your father and I", she instructed. "The Kuchiki's should get a good look at you." Yoruichi nodded, and leaving Akairi behind with their attendants, walked in between her mother and father. She spotted Byakuya who was holding onto his mother's hand with an emotionless expression on his face, like always. Yoruichi bit down on her bottom lip as the Shihouin's came to a stop as they were five feet away from the Kuchiki's. Takahiro smirked, and he and the rest of his clan gave a low bow, which the Shihouin's returned. Akemi closed her eyes, and turned her head away.

"Old friend", Takahiro said stepping forward. "I am delighted that we will be able to put this _awful _feud to an end between us, Naoki-sama."

"Certainly certainly" Naoki agreed, flashing a warm smile. "It is an honor joining forces with you." Takahiro chuckled, and his grey eyes rested on Yoruichi, who was staring down at her feet.

"Well well, is this the future bride of the Kuchiki clan?" he said.

"Yes Kuchiki-sama", she said bowing. Even though she acted wild and carefree, she was still raised in a noble family and was brought up on manners, and to act sweet in front of important people.

"This is my eldest daughter Yoruichi. She is _honored _to wed your eldest child", said Naoki glancing down at his daughter, warning her not to disagree or act out.

"As is my son", Takahiro said smirking. "Come forward Byakuya."

"Yes, Otosan", he said letting go of Akemi's hand to stand next to his father.

"Yoruichi", Naoki said, hinting for her to do the same. Yoruichi nodded and slowly walked in front of him. When they stood three feet away from each other, Yoruichi looked up to see the usual emotionless face of Byakuya Kuchiki. The two stared at each other, not knowing what to say as the adults gazed down at them, waiting for the two to exchange words. Byakuya then sighed, and reached into his pockets to reveal a beautiful jade beaded necklace.

"I have a gift for you", he said finally. Yoruichi's amber eyes widened and gasped loudly as soon as she heard the word "gift" and that it was for her. She gazed down at the necklace in Byakuya's palm, and her shyness instantly disappeared.

"A gift! For me?! Oh Byakuya-bo, I didn't know you were so _sweet_!" Yoruichi squealed as she gave him a hug that almost knocked him over. Akemi's attendants awed, and Akairi giggled, though Byakuya and Yoruichi's parents, along with the elders, looked stunned.

Byakuya stood there stiffly as Yoruichi snuggled into his chest. It was official. Life with that girl... was going to be the death of him...

"Thank you so much Byakuya-bo!" she said happily.

"I...can't b-breathe Yoruichi-san..."

"Well", Naoki said clapping his hands together. "I suppose there's no worries about them liking each other then! Now shall we sign this treaty, Takahiro-sama?" Takahiro looked back at Naoki who was wearing his usual warm smile and nodded.

"Yes certainly. Let's get to business over this matter."

* * *

Byakuya watched Yoruichi as she sat next to him with her arms crossed. Naoki and Takahiro had traveled to Takahiro's office, along with their advisors, so they could make the deal in private. With the two heads gone, the families were left to their own devices in the Kuchiki Manor. Akemi, since it was her job as hostess, went to show Sayuri around the estate, along with Akairi, who did not want to leave her mother's side. And so that left Yoruichi and Byakuya to stay with the elders in the tea room, and watch a heated discussion over politics. And like always, Yoruichi had found herself bored with Byakuya after she had made the greatest attempt to make him smile by picking out random elders to make fun of.

"What about him Byakuya-bo?" Yoruichi said pointing at an elder who was falling asleep with a cup of tea in his hands. Yoruichi laughed, and Byakuya stared at her.

"Why are you laughing, if he's an elder of your clan?" he asked perplexed. Yoruichi suddenly frowned.

__

Well you just have no sense of humor at all do you?

Yoruichi thought. Just then she heard Kisuke's words ringing through her ears...

_You? Make Byakuya Kuchiki smile? He's so boring Yoruichi... _

Yoruichi then scowled and looked down at Byakuya. She couldn't let Kisuke win that bet. She wanted to prove that she could do it... Though Byakuya was a little younger than her, she was sure she could find something that could amuse him, and herself. Anything to make the both of them laugh, and get their minds off their father's arrangements. Because laughing to Yoruichi, made everything seem less broken.

And then it hit her...

"Byakuya?" she said suddenly.

"What's the matter Yoruichi-san?" he said as politely as he could. Yoruichi smirked and got to her feet. She then tugged on his sleeve to stand up.

"Y-Yoruichi-san?!"

"Come with me, Byakuya-bo", she said smirking as she dragged him a long with her, her guards from the Mobile Corps dropping their tea and following behind the young nobles. Byakuya's face flushed a deep shade of red in frustration as Yoruichi dragging him through the shoji door.

"What are you doing Yoruichi-san?" Byakuya asked, struggling to get out her grip as they almost knocked into servants carrying a load full of laundry in their hands. Yoruichi rolled her eyes.

"Just calm down", she said, opening another shoji door, which lead to the Kuchiki large garden. But her plan was working. He was starting to get irritated. The perfect reason to chase her... Byakuya started to become impatient. It was bad enough he was going to marry this weird girl, but now she was dragging him around his own house? Maybe he would have to put her in check...

"I--as your future husband Yoruichi Shihouin, I **demand** that you let go of me!" Yoruichi turned her head and looked angrily at Byakuya. He _demanded_ her, did he?

"Fine then", she shot. She then let go of his sleeve, and Byakuya lost his balance, falling down hard on the damp browning grass.

"Hime-sama", her two guards warned. But she merely smiled down at Byakuya with her arms crossed as he scowled up at her from the ground.

"Yoruichi-san..." he said in a slow dangerous voice." You will pay for that..."

"Oh really Byakuya-bo?" she challenged. "You 'demanded' me to let go, it's not my fault you don't have any balance!" Byakuya cut his blue-grey eyes at her and got to his feet.

"I beg your pardon?" Yoruichi gave a mischievous smirk, and hit Byakuya lightly on the shoulder.

"You can't get me!" she said quickly to him before she disappeared using shunpo. Byakuya stared at where she once stood in total shock, processing what just happened in his mind. He then balled his hands into fist tightly. And just as Yoruichi disappeared, Byakuya was gone before Yoruichi's guards eyes to set out after her.

"Ouji-sama! Hime-sama!" The first guard shouted. He then rounded on the second.

"_Damnit_! That girl is off again! And now the Kuchiki is gone? Ugh, after them!"

* * *

Byakuya didn't know how Yoruichi had brought him to a point where he would want to follow her, let alone run around like a maniac. But he found himself becoming out of breath as he tried harder and harder to tag Yoruichi which seemed down right impossible the more he ran. Yoruichi's guards cursed, and urged the two to come back, but they did not listen.

Byakuya growled in annoyance as Yoruichi slipped his grip again. Every time he was inches away from her and close to touching her shoulder, she would then appear behind him and continue to laugh and tease him.

"So _slow_, Byakuya-bo!" She shouted over her shoulder as she ran over a bridge that crossed over a small pond in the garden.

"We'll see about that!" Byakuya shouted back.

"Damnit Hime-sama, come here!" she heard one of her guards yell as they failed again to catch her.

"You two are kinda slow too!" she replied . She then looked over her shoulder where she saw Byakuya take off his haori, and throw it down on the ground, now starting to shunpo a little faster. He was getting serious on catching her now. But to her much disappointment, Byakuya wasn't smiling, or enjoying himself as they played tag.

Yoruichi grinned and then stopped running as she hid behind a tree. She had, yet another plan...

"Over here Byakuya-bo!" she called, waving her hand. Byakuya's eyes widened. Why did she stop running? He then shrugged it off. Whatever it was, he had a chance of catching her now! He was now seven feet away from her standing next to the small tree, and he took a jump towards her.

"Got you!" he yelled victoriously.

"Um, no you don't!" Yoruichi said as she shunpoed behind him. And just as fast as Byakuya's chance of victory began, it ended as he fell on his face on the ground in the place where Yoruichi was just seconds ago. Yoruichi began laughing as she saw the sight of him with his face in the dirt. Byakuya slowly raised his head from the ground, his cute pale face now covered in dirt. He glared up at Yoruichi as she laughed. He now _hated_ that girl...

"Well well well, looks like the Kuchiki prince is slow after all! You loose Byakuya-bo!" she said happily.

"Why you--!"

"Now you have to pay the price!"

"Price--?" Yoruichi then bent down in front of Byakuya and started to tickle at his sides. If playing didn't make him smile...tickling definitely would.

"Yoruichi-san!" Byakuya panted as he bit down on his bottom lip, trying his hardest not to laugh. "Let go!"

"Sorry Byakuya-bo", Yoruichi giggled as she continued to tickle him. "But I can't loose that bet."

"B-bet? Let...l-let...GO!" Byakuya said swatting at her as she tickled under his arms. It was just too much. He was about to loose it. And just when Byakuya was about to let out the tiniest laugh, Yoruichi was suddenly swept up from off him.

"Gotch ya!" Yoruichi's first guard yelled jubilantly as he held Yoruichi under his arm. She gasped and looked up at the guard in amazement.

"Oi, let me down!" she yelled.

"Sorry Hime-sama, but your father told us not to let you out of our sight!" Yoruichi frowned and started to kick at him, anger running through her veins.

"I was in your sight you big idoit! Urgh! You--you...I WAS SO CLOSE TO MAKING BYAKUYA-BO LAUGH YOU BIG DUMMIE!" Yoruichi's second guard then helped Byakuya up, who was wiping the dirt from off his face as he scowled at Yoruichi.

"Such rash words for the princess of the Shihouin clan to speak!" The second guard said as the first started to walk with Yoruichi back to the house.

"But it doesn't matter what you say, you're staying under our watchful eye, whether you like it, or not."

"Bastard", Yoruichi whispered.

* * *

"Byakuya, why on earth are you covered in dirt? And where is your haori?" Akemi stared down at her only son as she wiped at his still dirty face. Yoruichi's guards had brought her and Byakuya back to the tea room, after they managed to capture them. After twenty minutes, their parents had returned and found that Byakuya was still covered in dirt.

Yoruichi and Byakuya looked up at the body guards, waiting for them to tell their parents of the wild chase they had in the Kuchiki garden. But neither one spoke.

"We were...practicing our shunpo Akemi-sama", Yoruichi said slowly. "And...Byakuya-chan fell. That is why he is dirty." Akemi looked back at Byakuya.

"Are you hurt?" she asked immediatly.

"I'm fine Okasan", Byakuya said in an annoyed tone. "I'm not weak."

"Why of course not... I was just--"

"Of course our son is not weak", Takahiro said as he looked down at Byakuya.

"You were practicing your shunpo? Nice work, I am proud of you. And with your future wife at that..." Byakuya nodded curtly and glanced at Yoruichi, whose smile fell as Takahiro said "future wife".

"Yes", Naoki nodded. "Your arrangement is now set daughter. You are to be 'Lady Kuchiki' of this house-hold, once you and Byakuya are part of the Goei Thirteen." Yoruichi gave a fake smile up at her father.

"Wonderful", she said.

"You see", Naoki said to Takahiro. "She can not wait, can't you Yoruichi! And since Yoruichi and your son loved playing together so much, perhaps we shall arrange for them to have a meeting once a week? Don't you think so Sayuri?" Naoki looked at his wife, and her emerald green eyes fixed on her amber.

"Why of course. That would be splendid", she said quietly.

"It would", Takahiro said nodding in agreement. "What say you, Byakuya? Would you like your fiancé to visit you once a week?" Byakuya looked at Yoruichi, who was still wearing her fake grin. No, he would not want to see that girl any time soon to be honest. But deep down inside him, he had the urge to ask for a rematch in tag. He had to beat her. His pride was just too big to let Yoruichi humiliate himself like that.

"Yes", Byakuya said quietly. Yoruichi looked at him puzzled, and Byakuya scowled at her.

"Well then it's settled Naoki. It seems we have another arrangement."

"So it does", Yoruichi father replied. "But forgive me Takahiro-sama, I believe it is time for our clan to take it's leave", he said looking up at the orangey-pink sunset.

"It is near dark."

"Of course", Takahiro said bowing. "It was a pleasure to have your family in our home, and to settle conflict with you Naoki-sama. When our children are members of the Gotei Thirteen, a glorious wedding shall be arranged for them." Yoruichi looked down at her hands and said nothing. So it was arranged. She would have to marry against her will...Little Byakuya...

"And our families will seize to have strife between us. I thank you Takahiro-sama." Naoki then bowed back, and the two clans exchanged polite farewells to each other before the Shihouin's took there leave. Yoruichi looked behind her shoulder as they left to glance at Byakuya who still seemed to be giving her a mean look. She then frowned and stared down at the ground. That boy...really didn't smile, and it interest her to know why. Yoruichi then slapped her hand to her forehead as she realized something terrible. She lost her bet with Kisuke.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! The chapters are getting longer and longer as I write! Hope you enjoyed it! I liked this chapter, Yoruichi's oddness and all. I'm trying to make Byakuya and Yoruichi some what different when they were little from how they are now. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed reading, and please send nice reviews! And if you didn't know, hime-sama, and ouji-sama mean princess and prince in Japanese!


	5. Chapter 5: Run Away Goddess

Note: Thanks once again you guys for all you kind and constructive reviews! It really means a lot to me. And plus I love the feedback! I know the manga about Byakuya and Yoruichi has her a lot older then him when they were young, but in this, I'm gonna have it only a few years apart, because it's easier to work with! Also just to clear up one thing, a good question was asked to me from _Slim Summers_ about this quote...

_"Exactly, we were promised to eachother, and yet you chose her"_

And then Byakuya said Yoruichi ran off Kisuke before he married Hisana. You know I really was hoping before I posted that chapter that no one would take that the wrong way. Before he was "married" to Hisana, but in my story, they knew eachother before Yoruichi ran off. Again it's confusing, so it really is my mistake! And I apologize! Anyways, here is the chapter! As I said this story will go back on the past, and have present time chapters also. I hope you enjoy reading, and please review! Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Bleach, because I'm not Tite Kubo..._or am I_?...Just kidding!:

You know I was listening to Daughtry's song "Sorry" the whole time I wrote this chapter, and I found that in a way it fit in.

-Leila

* * *

Chapter 04: Run Away Goddess

**Present time...**

"Repeat that again?" Yoruichi said in a small voice. The three stood in a circle in the Second Division captain's office. Soi Fon stared in wonder at Renji Abarai, though Yoruichi gawked at what he had in his hands, completely stunned. Renji cleared his throat and repeated himself once again, despite of feeling completely stupid.

"Kuchiki-taicho sends these, in hope that you'd erm...admire their beauty or somethin like that..." Renji said awkwardly as he held out a beautiful painted vase full of orange and pink lillies.

"Well Yoruichi-sama... I had no idea Kuchiki-taicho _admired _you", Soi Fon said scratching her head as she looked down at the vase of flowers Renji held. Yoruichi bit her bottom lip and glared down at the vase. She was sure no one knew of Byakuya's intentions towards her. She hadn't even told Soi Fon yet, and she definitely knew Byakuya didn't tell Renji.

_Which is probably why he looks so confused_, she thought. _Flowers? So Byakuya's started to bribe now, eh? It's only been three days since I refused his so called "proposal" and now he's trying to buy me off with flowers? Damn, and they're lillies too. He remembered... Oh he has some nerve making Renji do this..._

Yoruichi then balled her hands into fists so tightly, she made her knuckles crack. It wasn't only the fact of her being pissed about Byakuya still persisting the she married him. It was the fact that he was going to try and make Renji do his dirty work. She would not stand for this crap!

Renji squinted at Yoruichi, taken aback by her face expression. Renji scratched at his fiery red hair.

"Er...Yoruichi-san? Are you alri--WHOAH!" Before Renji and Soi Fon could react, Yoruichi had swiftly kicked the vase out of Renji's hands, sending it flying towards the wall to shatter water and glass over Soi Fon's carpet.

"Yoruichi-sama!" Soi Fon yelled. Yoruichi didn't reply but rested her eyes on Renji who took five steps away from her now alarmed.

"Yoruichi, what the hell--?"

"Where's Byakuya?" she said in a low voice.

"Uh, I was just here to drop that off to you. I didn't mean to offen--"

"Where Renji?" Yoruichi said lower, losing patience. Deciding he didn't want to get a kick at the hand again, Renji told her that he was in his office.

"Alright then. We have some business to settle. Soi Fon, it looks like I'll have to catch up with you later. Sorry I've been such bad company while I've been visiting", said Yoruichi. She then made her way to the door, but stopped to look at Renji who made to move as if he was coming with her.

"You don't have to follow me. I have to go alone. Plus I know where your division is already", she said. Renji frowned. He _hated_ being told what to do...

"But you're going to speak with _my _taicho and--"

"I said you don't have to", Yoruichi repeated, and in the next few seconds, she was gone using shunpo. Renji cursed quietly and his face turned a shade closely resembling his hair. He would definitely not get that extra from Byakuya now, since Yoruichi was going to chew him out. But Renji didn't even know why he was told to give Yoruichi flowers in the first place! It was just an order from Byakuya...

"What's up with her?" Soi Fon said, in the middle of Renji's thoughts.

"Most importantly, why is Kuchiki-taicho sending her flowers?" Renji said. "I never thought--Oh!" Renji jumped back remembering that he was with the second division captain. Soi Fon raised her eyebrows, and ignored his reaction. She could care less about him, her mind was set on Yoruichi and Byakuya.

"I don't know..." she said. "It just seems so oddof Kuchiki to send Yoruichi-sama _anything_ at all period."

* * *

"BYAKUYA!" Yoruichi yelled, as she burst in through his office door unannounced. Byakuya looked up startled, and placed down a stack of paper work.

"Yoruichi?" He stood up and walked over to her. She was breathing heavily, her chest falling rapidly up and down as she panted, and her hands were balled up into tight fists.

"What is the matter?" he finally asked.

"I think you know", Yoruichi said crossing her arms.

"Do you have a positive response to my proposal?" He asked in a business-like manner. Yoruichi scowled.

"No!"

"Then no Yoruichi, I honestly don't know why you thought to come here without having the appropriate answer to my request..."

"You really did turn into an ass, didn't you?"

"Pardon me?"

"I can't believe that you're so obsessed with having an heir, that you'd try to butter me up with _flowers_! Most importantly, you send Renji to do your dirty work!" Byakuya arched his brow.

"Did you not like them? You had always liked the lillies in my estate garden when we were children." Yoruichi felt her cheeks grow hot as the intense stare of his blue-grey eyes made her feel a uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. So he remembered that one thing from the past! It still didn't change anything! Byakuya tilted his head.

"So you're answer is still no, is it not?" he asked, letting out a sigh. Yoruichi nodded.

"Why do you have to marry me anyway? Aren't there plenty other decent women that you'd rather marry than me?" she asked. Byakuya closed his eyes.

"I know I haven't been clear about this, so I will tell you. There are some options, of lesser nobility..." he said honestly.

"Then why the hell--!"

"Marrying you would ease the thought of betraying my wife, rather than marrying a woman I hardly know", Byakuya said. Yoruichi's face softened and she looked away from him.

"Byakuya..."

"And since you and I once knew each other on an romantic level, it would be easier to concieve with you--" Byakuya stopped talking as Yoruichi gasped.

"I thought I told you I'm not going to have sex with you!" she bellowed, erasing Byakuya's words from her mind. Byakuya narrowed his eyes and walked away from her.

"Why must you insist on being so difficult, Yoruichi?" he said, as he took a seat at his desk again. "I just explained my reasons to you. Can you not reconsider, instead of running away from me like you always do?" Yoruichi looked up at him, stunned by his words. Byakuya stared at her, his hypmotizing midnight blue eyes staring into Yoruichi's amber.

"You're always running away", Byakuya said. Yoruichi, feeling that very uncomfortable feeling in her stomach again, and tore away from his gaze and stared down at her hands.

"That's not true", she said defensively. "I do not always run away..."

"Oh?" Byakuya challenged as he stood up from his desk and walked over to her. Yoruichi, who still averted his gaze continued to stare down at her hands.

"So what do you call what you did one hundred years ago? When you left with Urahara? When you never even spoke one word of goodbye to me Yoruichi?" Byakuya asked. Yoruichi gave off a sour laugh and turned away from him. Of course he had to bring that up... The only thing he had on her to make her feel guilty. To bad she had something against him too.

"I left because there was nothing left for me here anymore." Byakuya frowned.

"Nothing else left for you here? You were the captain of the second division, we were going to be married and you would be lady Kuchiki _and_the head of the Shihouin clan--"

"I was going to marry you, until I caught you and you and your house maid, Hisana together", Yoruichi replied in the same cold tone. "That's why I left with Kisuke, and after all those years, I come to find out you married her in my stead", Yoruichi replied coldly. Byakuya's eyes widened in shock. To him, that was a verbal slap in the face. For her to just turn the tables on him like that, and mention his past wife's name. Byakuya cut his eyes at her.

"I thought you were in love with with your dear friend Urahara", Byakuya said harshly as he turned his back on her. "You always seemed to go to his aid and completely shut me out...H-Hisana listened to me...though I had feelings for you, I thought yours in return were a lie. That you truly cared for another man."

"I already told you, we're just friends! I told you that when you first proposed to me! That's **all **we've ever been! And y--" Yoruichi then closed her eyes and heaved a long sigh. Why was she doing this? Why was she working herself up arguing with Byakuya? About the relationship she had with Kisuke that he would never understand? How was he managing to get her so worked up, when she had always kept her cool? She didn't need this, and she definitely didn't need this from Byakuya!

"You know what..." Yoruichi said slowly as she walked over to the exit of Byakuya's exit. Byakuya's eyes trailed after her in a hard glare. "I don't need this Byakuya", Yoruichi said simply. "Please just leave me alone with asking me to be your new wife."

* * *

**Later that night at the Shihouin Mansion...**

"Yoruichi-sama--!"

"No Ojisan." Yoruichi walked away from one of the pleading elders of her clan. They had been this way ever since Yoruichi had told them she had refused Byakuya's proposal. And it drove the elders completly insane. It drove them insane that their head would refuse the marriage, that they had agreed with and looked forward to. It was probably one of the few things Yoruichi could do to restore the honor their family name had lost when she had abanded them.

"No? What do you mean no? It is what we, the elders of the clan, think is best and support!" Yoruichi gave no remark, and the hot headed little old man followed behind Yoruichi as she made her way into the dining room. Yoruichi's great uncle tried again.

"It will make a fine marriage, Yoruichi!"

"I have no interest."

"He is very handsome!"

"Ojisan please stop this." Yoruichi's uncle scowled at her as she took a seat at the table, where a glorious dinner awaited for her. At times, being the princess of the Shihouin clan had it's advantages. Yoruichi sighed impatiently as she twirled her noodles with her chopsticks and thought back on the argument she had with Byakuya earlier.

_...I left because there was nothing left for me here anymore..._

"Yoruichi you must listen to me and reconsider. Your father...he wanted this. He made an alliance with Byakuya-sama's father to arrange this--"

_...Can you not reconsider, instead of running away from me like you always do..._

"--would have been set, if only you had not left and disappeared for the past century--" the elder said, throwing the last part a bit sourly.

_...You always seemed to go to his aid and completely shut me out...H-Hisana listened to me...though I had feelings for you, I thought yours in return were a lie. That you truly cared for another man..._

"--marriage to the head of the Kuchiki clan _just_ might be enough to restore your honor and dignity in the Soul Society again... You had lost that once you left of a century ago. Do you understand? This could save you--"

_How could he have thought my feelings for him were a lie? _Yoruichi thought.

"Are you even listening to me?" the elder said, annoyance in his tone. Yoruichi tore away from her thoughts, and looked next to her to see her great uncle tapping her foot.

"Just repeat that last part to me, again?" The elder frowned.

"I said this can save you, my dear Yoruichi-sama."

"Save me, or the family name?"

"Both", her uncle replied truthfully.

"Ojisan..."

"Are you aware that neither you or Kuchiki-sama have a successor and are not married? If you were to have enough children with Kuchiki-sama, you might be able to save his clan and yours!"

"You mean, raise some as Kuchiki's, and the others as Shihouins, and the eldest two will be the heirs?" Yoruichi laughed.

"Exactly!" Yoruichi's uncle said happily as he clapped his hands together, glad that she was catching on. Yoruichi shook her head and sighed.

"Well it is not that simple though, Ojisan..."

"But you and Kuchiki-sama have a past do you not?" he said softly. Yoruichi looked away from him feeling that awkward sickening pain in her stomach, and immediately becoming very interested in her hands.

* * *

Byakuya stood with his head low, as he stared at the photo of his late wife, so early taken from him. Hisana. Who knew that he'd fall in love with the same girl his family took in to serve them? He remembered that day perfectly. She was thin, very pale, but there was just something in her face that looked gentle. Hisana was diagnosed with a disease and had no where to live, let alone any money to feed herself. She had pleaded to Byakuya's parents to take her in, where she would serve to them as a maid, in exchange for food and shelter. Surprisingly, Akemi had felt little sympathy for the sickly girl.

Byakuya traced his index finger over the cold glass of the picture frame. I guess you could say that she was one of the many few women who could make him feel completely at peace. The others were his mother, and...Yoruichi. Byakuya closed his eyes and sighed as he thought about their discussion in his office. It definitely did not go as he had planned, and the last thing he wanted was for Yoruichi to storm out the door upset.

It was true, he had betrayed her with falling for Hisana. He had cared for Yoruichi deeply, but her relationship with Kisuke Urahara was just too great. He couldn't even bring it in himselfto say he was jealous of them, even up until today. There was a strong bond that Yoruichi shared with Urahara. A close bond. And it vexed him to know that his fiance could share things that even Byakuya didn't know, with another. And so Byakuya seperated himself from her for a while and sought company in Hisana. Who always seemed to care deeply. But of course, there was that day that Byakuya was so wrapped up in the thought of being able to share his deepest feelings out with another, that he had kissed her. And that was the day Yoruichi came to the Kuchiki estate to ask Byakuya herself why he was avoiding her...and she had caught them...

Byakuya shifted uncomfortably as he thought of the haunting face of Yoruichi, with for the first time he had ever seen, tears in her eyes. At that moment he saw her, he felt the guilt of his mistake, but he would never be able to tell her that himself. That was the last time he had seen Yoruichi before she had left. When they had thought her disapearance was her death, along with Urahara's. As soon as he had heard that news he had felt as guilty as ever, and so he waited for her. But in the fiftieth year, when he knew she wasn't going to return, he had decided to marry Hisana. Even though deep in his heart, he still ached for Yoruichi. It was odd, that a man that held so much respect and dignity even at a young age, would be in that sort of dilemma. To care so much for a woman, but be in love with another.

Even up until now, as he stared at Hisana's portrait, he was stuck. He longed to see Hisana's face just one last time, but he also had so much to say to Yoruichi. So many questions that needed to be answered. And though he was slightly angry with Yoruichi rejecting his proposal, it still hurt somewhere in Byakuya to see her leave his office so upset without him apologizing for some of the words he spoke to her, even though he found them true. Yoruichi always did run away from everything that made her feel uncomfortable. And Byakuya would always chase her, just like in their games of tag, but he was never able to catch her. Why was it that, he was never able to catch her?

* * *

You know I was listening to Daughtry's song "Sorry" the whole time I wrote this chapter, and I found that in a way it fit in. It's a really good song nods I hope you liked this chapter. I wanted some romance! But even though there were only hints of romance, there will be much MUCH more in chapters to come. Oh yes, before I get any angry comments... if there are in arguments on Hisana not meeting Byakuya until 50 years after Yoruichi left, I can correct you there. Rukia is 150. She was a baby when she died. Hisana abondoned Rukia when she was a baby. It's true Hisana died 50 years from the Bleach storyline that take place now, but Yoruichi left 100 years before the Bleach storyline. Byakuya waited fifty years after Yoruichi left to marry Hisana. At least in the story. The there you are! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, just as much as I loved typing it!

-Leila


	6. Chapter 6: Eliminate

Note: Hello guys, here is chapter six! And once again, I would just like to thank all of you guys for your reviews and support! It really means a lot to me! I have gotten many compliments and thanks on writing a ByakuyaxYoruichi, and I would just like to say it's no problem! They're one of my favorite couples!

And I'm very sorry about the delay, I had final exams to do, so I had to study like hell!

Thanks to all, and please don't hesitate to message and review! Also I do not own Bleach or any characters associated with it, except for my own OC's! They all belong to Tite Kubo!

Thanks!

-Leila

* * *

Chapter 06: Eliminate

****

Present time...

Ah spring in the Soul Society! Since there were less missions and reports to review, most of the Shinigami were out enjoying the day. Only a handful of the captains kept to themselves in their offices, and one of those few included Byakuya. He had kept even more to himself than he already usually did, trying his best to give Yoruichi time to herself after their argument. Yoruichi knew he'd probably try to ask again after a couple days, and she was still planning on giving him her usual answer.

Yoruichi sighed and skipped a pebble across the small pond she was sitting in front of out of irritation. Why was she allowing herself to get so upset over him? Why would it matter what he said to her anyway?

__

...You always seemed to go to Urahara's aid and completely shut me out...

She bit her bottom lip and brought her knees to her chin. She was long over him wasn't she? Yoruichi skipped another pebble across the pond and she watched the ripples of water expand until they disappeared.

Maybe she should have never come, so then she wouldn't have to be so stressed. It was true that she was very reluctant on coming to the Soul Society when the elders of the Shihouin clan had requested her presence for the birthday party of one of her great uncles.

The man was turning 870, so with the push of Kisuke to go see her family, she came. But the party wouldn't be held until next week, which left Yoruichi with her Byakuya trouble, exasperating elders trying to convince her to return home to restore her family honor, and spending time with Soi Fon to catch up on the century they had missed without each other. That was one of the many things she hated about her life within the Soul Society...everyone desired her presence at once!

****

Meanwhile, at the Kuchiki house-hold...

The cool gust of air soothed Byakuya's face as a gentle breeze guided its way into his study through an open window. Steadily lighting an incense, his dark eyes, deep as the midnight sky, scanned on the group of his advisors, who sat in a circle on top of cushions, awaiting Byakuya's report. Blowing out the fire, and setting the incense upon a stand to burn, he finally turned his attention towards them.

"You called for our council, Kuchiki-sama?" his first, and most trusted advisor, Hitoshi spoke. Hitoshi had been counciling Byakuya ever since he was a young boy.

"Yes", Byakuya said. "It seems I have run into a course of trouble with my intentions on making the Shihouin princess my bride." The advisors spoke quietly to themselves as they wrote on their clipboards taking notes. Hitoshi scratched the top of his graying hair and thought as he finished writing.

"Well, what problems with her are you having Kuchiki-sama? There is no way that a man of your looks and charm should be in this sort of situation. Does her heart... already belong to another?" Byakuya contemplated over Yoruichi's relationship with Kisuke Urahara. Despite how many times Yoruichi denied it, Byakuya still couldn't get rid of the thought that there was more. And after all, Urahara was the one that always stood in his way.

"Yoruichi Shihouin and I have run into a small spar the other day. And she continuously rejects my proposal. As for love for another…she denies such things. But I am aware that there is a man standing in my way of Yoruichi's affections." His advisors' eyes widened, and they wrote Byakuya's words immediately onto the clipboard. Making sure not to miss that certain detail. The incense started to fill the room with it's smoke, making Byakuya's vision cloudy.

"Kuchiki-sama", a short and plump advisor said flabbergasted. "Then maybe you should reconsider another--"

"--Kuchiki-sama wants a marriage to one of the highest of noble bloods, rather than an average noble", A thin, balding advisor argued. "Kuchiki-sama, you should persist on getting an answer from Yoruichi Shihouin."

"You, and your elders, have spoken of your desire for a pureblooded heir very much to us", Hitoshi said nodding. "If you still want to win this woman's affections, then perhaps you should reach out to her, and apologize for the argument you two had." The other four advisors nodded in agreement, and Byakuya considered Hitoshi's words.

"I agree with Hitoshi", the skinny advisor nodded. "Invite her to meet you somewhere romantic and apologize to her. Women like these sorts of things..."

"And as for gaining her affections against another, the perfect opportunity for that is at Aido Shihouin's 870th birthday celebration next week. There, you will be able to spend a lot of time with her. Though..." Hitoshi stopped speaking and put his clipboard down to his side.

"Though I have spoken with the elders of her clan, and they say Yoruichi-sama had decided to leave the next day."

"That's not good to hear", Byakuya said quietly.

"But perhaps we, on your behalf, will be able to persuade the Shihouin elders to delay her leave?" Byakuya folded his hands into his lap and a small smile managed to appear on the corners of his lips, much to his five elders' surprise. Rarely did they ever see Byakuya smile!

"You all have never failed me", he said. "Very well. I will arrange a meeting with Yoruichi to tell her of my most sincere apology. And I will try all I can to get her to change her mind. Though Hitoshi, I would like for you to meet with the Shihouin elders as soon as possible to delay her return to the world of the living."

"Yes Kuchiki-sama", Hitoshi said with a respectful bow. "Though, may I say one more thing?" Byakuya raised his eyebrow but gave a slow nod.

"If there is a man standing in your way Kuchiki-sama...I suggest you eliminate him..." Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise at Hitoshi's words.

"In what sense Hitoshi-san?"

"Not his life...but emotionally. Do everything in your power to make sure this man will no longer stand in your way."

"I will think about it..." Byakuya said slowly, still taking in his words. "Thank you. You are all dismissed."

As the handful of advisors got up, and each left the room one by one, Byakuya's dark blue eyes rested on the burning stick of little lily scented incense that was starting to burn out. He stared in it as he thought hard, taking in Yoruichi's scent. Perhaps… it was finally time for him, to take Kisuke out the picture... but how could he? Surely after he did that, Yoruichi would most definitely deny him. Byakuya exhaled deeply, as the scent of lily scented incense got stronger. Yoruichi essence clouding his mind. No matter what, he would have to end this never ending competition with Kisuke Urahara, from the time Yoruichi was promised to Byakuya.

* * *

I'm so very sorry this was such I short chapter, but though it is summer vacation, I do have two summer jobs, and one includes being a lifeguard, so I don't have that much time to type lately… I hope you enjoyed this, and I promise to make the update a longer chapter than this

Thanks for very much for reading :D

-Leila


	7. Chapter 7: He Said That?

:Note: Before you send me hate mail, no I have not been neglecting this story on purpose!

The hardware on my computer died shortly after I wrote my A/N for you guys, and it took a while to save up the money for a brand new one. But luckily, I was able to get a new, and much better computer, so I'm going to make up for the long wait you guys went through. I made this chapter very long. So to answer your questions, **NO I AM NOT DEAD**.

Enjoy the long chapter! And sorry for the dreadfully long wait, but my computer decided to die on me as I said before.

-Leila

Disclaimer: Bleach doesn't belong to me obviously...or I wouldn't fangirl about it everytime it's mentioned.

**A quick read of previous chapters would help, since it's been a while.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: He Said That?

**Squad thirteen quarters...**

Renji stared at Rukia in disbelief as he took in her words. He expected something was wrong with his captain... He was keeping to himself more often, even more than he usually did! He expected something was up when Byakuya had sent Renji to deliver a vase of lilies to Yoruichi, with no reason at all. And it was even more suspicious that Byakuya would glance at Yoruichi ever so often when she was in the Seiretei, and Yoruichi would throw him a death glare. Strange. He never saw Byakuya take interest in anyone at all...But when Rukia had told Renji what was really going on, despite how she hated spreading Byakuya's business, let alone gossiping about her own nii-sama, she told Renji. She had refused at first, but then Renji threw the "keeping secrets in a relationship" , and Rukia was sucked in.

_"I know there's something you're not telling me!"_

_"Renji, I just...**can't**!"_

_"You can't tell your boyfriend what's going on with his own captain?!"_

_"Renji I--"_

_"Rukia, the man made me deliver flowers, damnit!" Renji huffed angrily._

_"Well he--wait what?" Rukia said, more surprised than anything._

_"To Yoruichi-san!"_

_"Did… did he really?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"..."_

_"Rukia, what the hell is going on?"_

_"Well…"_

_"I thought we promised not to keep secrets from each other once we were together?"_

And that's what won her over. And he knew he had.

_Damn Renji_, Rukia thought.

Looking away as she bit her lip, Rukia's violet eyes filled with guilt from telling him about Byakuya's intentsions. It was the first time he had ever told her anything big like this since she was adopted into the Kuchiki family. The only thing he told her about was Hisana. And after the winter war, their relationship had gotten closer. But as she thought about what she told Renji as the two sat outside of squad thirteen's building together, Rukia wondered if she had just ruined that relationship. There was no way Byakuya could find out. No way...

"W-What did you s-say?" Renji said slowly, his eye twitching a bit, inturpting Rukia's thoughts. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Nii-sama...wants to _marry_ Yoruichi-san", she repeated.

"HUH?!"

"Renji, please don't make me repeat myself! It's already bad enough I'm telling you this! I don't think Nii-sama wanted anyone to know." Rukia sighed and sat down at the edge of the porch, staring down at her hands.

"I-I don't understand", Renji said. Rukia raised her eyebrow.

"What's not to understand?"

"Um, let me see...about everything!"

"Okay then...well I'll make it easier for you." That very second, Rukia pulled out a notebook and pen, seemingly out of nowhere, and Renji groaned.

"Aw, babe no!"

"Shush!" Rukia snapped as she drew on her notebook. Renji then rolled his eyes, and took a seat next to her as Rukia continued to draw. After a few minutes she had finished.

"Okay", Rukia said revealing her artwork. Renji shook his head as he looked at the bunny drawing that was clearly meant to be Byakuya, because he had keinseken and a scarf.

"Nii-sama is the head of the Kuchiki house. But he has no heir of succession." Rukia said pointing to the Byakuya bunny, and then a bunny that resembled a baby with an **X** through it.

Renji nodded, keeping his eyes on the awful drawing. Rukia then turned the page to reveal another. "Because I was not born as a noble, I'm not in line to be the Kuchiki heir. Because of this, Nii-sama desires his own child. The Kuchiki elders--" Rukia said pointing to a group of old bunnies with mean faces, "Think it best for Nii-sama to re-marry and have a child with equal nobility as him. Which leads us to Yoruichi-san..."

"Mmhm", Renji said nodding. Rukia then flipped to another page.

"As you can tell, Yoruichi-san is not to happy with that. But Nii-sama is going to try all he can to marry Yoruichi-san before she will try to leave the Soul Society again after her great uncle Aido Shihouin-sama's 870th birthday. Which is why she is in the Soul Society in the first place." Renji stared blankly at the picture of the Byakuya bunny and Yoruichi bunny holding hands with a heart over them. Now there was a couple he wouldn't ever expect...

Renji brought his palm to his forehead, and Rukia stared at him eagerly, for some kind of response.

_"Well?"_ she said.

"Well...good luck on that for him. I don't think Yoruichi-san would agree to that!" Rukia frowned and placed her notebook down.

"I don't think so either", she said quietly. "I just hope everything works out the best for Nii-sama."

"Mm", Renji nodded, still a little shocked at what he had just learned.

"Renji?"

"Huh?"

"Promise me something?"

"What is it?" Renji asked curiously.

"Promise me you won't tell _anyone_ about this?" Rukia said seriously. "Especially not to Ichigo and the others. This is the first time Byakuya shared anything important to me at all and--"

"Of course not", Renji said cutting her off giving her a reassuring smile. "I promise."

* * *

Renji took a deep breath as he slowly made his way from squad thirteen's quarters after he had promised Rukia that he would keep his mouth shut. Renji's brown eyes looked up to the sky as he noticed the colorful sunset above. Pinks, yellows and oranges blending together like colorful watercolors splashed on a painting.

Rukia just seemed so upset about Byakuya... Like she was really _hoping_ Byakuya would be succesful in Yoruichi agreeing to marry him. As if that would ever happen.

_Byakuya-taicho and Yoruichi-san?_ he thought. Byakuya's reason to marry her made sense to him he supposed...

But still, he always thought Yoruichi and Urahara were an item.

"_Oi_! Renji!" Renji tore his gaze from the sky as he heard two fimliar voices call his name. Turning his head in the two booming voices direction, Renji's lips pulled into a smirk as his two friends ran up to great him.

"Hisagi. Izuru", he said as the two stopped in front of him. "What's going on?"

"Matsumoto-san said you'd probably be with Rukia, so we thought to look here", Izuru said quietly.

"Right", Hisagi nodded. Renji raised his eyebrows suspicously.

"Why were you looking for me?" he asked. Hisagi and Izuru both looked at eachother, and Hisagi grinned.

"Aw man, don't tell me you forgot what day it is today!" Hisagi exclaimed. Renji hesitated and scratched his head in thought.

"Er...Friday?" Hisagi and Izuru both broke out in laughter, and Renji sweat dropped.

"Shut the hell up!" he barked.

"Whoah, calm down", Hisagi said, still laughing. "We were just coming to remind you that we were supposed to bring you to that bar Matsumoto was talking about to us on Monday. Remember?" Renji thought back for a moment, serperating the thoughts of madness concerning his captain and then he slapped his hand to his forhead.

"Oh yeah--I er...forget I guess." Hisagi's eyes narrowed Renji skeptically.

"You have plans tonight now, don't you? You're going to miss all the fun!"

"No no! It's not that--"

"What's wrong, Renji?" Izuru asked looking concerned. "You look...troubled." Renji raised his eyebrow.

"Why would I be troubled, Kira?" Renji scoffed.

"You just seem like you have a lot to think about these days."

"Yeah well, it's time to get those thoughts out of my head then and have a nice bottle of sake."

"Now you're talking!" Hisagi said slapping him on the back.

* * *

**Shihouin mansion...**

"Oh _Ojisan_!" Yoruichi groaned as she looked down at her old great uncle who started whistling with his hands behind his back and avoiding her gaze. The first time her great uncle, Kenta tried to reason with Yoruichi didn't work. This time he had brought the whole group of Shihouin elders along with him, there was no way she could refuse!

Yoruichi glared at Kenta, and then her eyes scanned over a handful of advisors that she did not recongnize at all.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" she groaned. "I do not want to marry Byakuya Kuchiki! And I espically am _not_ under ANY circumstance having sex with him to produce _his_ heir! What about this house-hold?" Kenta frowned at her.

"Well the child will be part of this house-hold too..." he began.

"If I may add a comment, Yoruichi-sama?" Yoruichi's amber eyes rested on an old man holding a clip board who was part of the group of advisors she didn't know. Kenta glared at the man for interupting him, but let him speak.

"The facts are these Yoruichi-sama", the man started. "Kuchiki-sama and yourself have no children to fullfill your succession."

"I'm aware", Yoruichi mumbled crossing her arms over her chest.

"Kuchiki-sama offers a _wonderful_ and generous deal that you marry, and have his two children. The first born will go to the Kuchiki family of course. But Kuchiki-sama proposes that you may raise the second child as the Shihouin heir." Yoruichi raised her eyebrow at him skeptically.

"Oh really?" she said doubting him. "And if the first child was to be a girl?"

"No matter what the children's sexes are, that will be the plan", he said nodding. "Even if the first child was to be female, the Kuchiki family would still bring her up to be their new leader with open arms. A wonderful deal if I say so myself..." Yoruichi squinted at the old man suspiciously.

She knew, without a doubt, that Byakuya wanted a child. _Obviously_ if he was willing to beg her for it... But wasn't it every noble man's dream to have a son to take after and success him? Surely Byakuya would. He'd have some inner termoil about his heir being a female. He wasn't THAT desperate where he would take anything! Was he?

"Byakuya said that did he?"

"He has discussed this with me, yes." The man said giving her a wide grin. Yoruichi's eyes bulged. No. No that didn't sound like Byakuya... He'd surely expect to have a son as his heir.

"Who are you?" Yoruichi asked suddenly.

"Hitoshi Ozora", Hitoshi said bowing at Yoruichi. "I am part of Byakuya's council, and I am here on his behalf."

"Ah", was all Yoruichi said looking away from him. Hitoshi squinted his eyes in irritation at her, but gripped onto his clipboard tighter.

"What are your views on this plan, Yoruichi-sama?" Yoruichi glanced at Hitoshi biting her bottom lip as she thought.

Honestly, any other noble woman would take the offer. It was a good offer, that would save both of their houses. But something very stubborn in her didn't want to do it. Was it the dreadful thought of marriage? That thought always shook her. Having to spend her life walking three steps behind Byakuya after what he did? She didn't think so! She was too much of a free spirit. But still...

Yoruichi glanced down at her short Ojisan, who was still whistling and avoiding her gaze, but the other elders looked at her with pleading eyes. Sighing Yoruichi looked back to Hitoshi.

"I'll talk to him", Yoruichi mumbled reluctently. She really had no desire to talk to Byakuya again at all, but she needed to know if all Hitoshi said to her was true. Kenta, who had been avoiding Yoruichi's gaze finally stopped his whistling and clapped his hands together happily.

"Well what a pleasant surprise!" Kenta spoke. "This is wonderful, would you five like to join us for tea?" he asked Byakuya's advisors.

"As intruiging as that does sound Kenta-san, I'm afriad we'll have to tell Kuchiki-sama about Yoruichi-sama's future visit as soon as possible", Hitoshi said as he scribbled words onto his clipboard. Yoruichi could swear she heard a hint of mock sincerity in his voice, but Kenta along with the other elders did not seem to notice.

"Why of course", Kenta nodded.

"And when will the Shihouin princess be making her arrival?" Hitoshi asked Yoruichi. Once again, she felt that mocking sincerty with him again.

"Tomorrow", she stated.

"Excellent", Hitoshi said still scribbling on his notepad. Yoruichi rolled her eyes as Kenta clapped his hands together again. He looked like he was about to cry. Yoruichi never saw him so happy...

After Byakuya's advisors had said there goodbyes to the Shihouin clan members, Yoruichi stopped Hitoshi before he could exit the room.

"And Byakuya is true to everything he said that you told me?" Yoruichi asked. Hitoshi dropped his clipboard to his side and gave her the same wide grin he gave before.

"Every word, Yoruichi-sama."

**BLEH I'M WORKING ON THE NEW CHAPTER NOW!! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**


	8. Chapter 8: Gossip

**::Note::** Shit guys...I am **_so_** sorry this took me so long to get out, but I was suffering from a **MAJOR** case of writer's block.

Thank you for being patient. Eek, I'm so sorry! =( I love you all so much! I hope you all enjoy this!

This will probably have to be one of my favorite chapters so far. It includes a lot of the other Bleach characters!

In this chapter Hitoshi confronts Byakuya. Meanwhile, some _crazy _rumors are starting to swirl around the Sereitei about Yoruichi... Plus, the Women's Shinigami Association plan something wild... Well enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Bleach. They all belong to Tite Kubo except for Hitoshi and Kenta who are mine.

-Leila =D

* * *

Chapter Eight: Gossip

**Present time...**

**The Nagareboshi Bar (The Shooting Star Bar…)**

"Ha ha ha! I thought you were _finally _going to lighten up, Renji!" Matsumoto slurred drunkenly as she downed her umpteenth bottle of sake. Renji groaned in response and pressed his forehead to the cool marble bar. This was enough for him. He was already starting to feel that light headed feeling. Damn Rukia was going to _kill _him if she ever found out he was in this state again. Over the bar wiped out, Renji had finally stopped drinking minutes ago. Izuru and Hisagi however, were now swaying back and forth singing a slurred song that Renji could not make out.

Not to any of the four's surprise, Captain Kyōraku had managed to make an appearance to the new opening of the Nagareboshi Bar. He drank his sake hidden behind his straw hat in fear of being caught by Nanao, who was surely looking for him by now. Matsumoto, being Matsumoto, had not dared to stop drinking. She promised herself that she was going to have fun tonight. She had been thinking of Gin earlier that day and she just wanted to erase him from her mind. But ever since his death of the winter war do being a traitor, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Of what could've been if he hadn't been such an idiot.

"Big dummie", she whispered. Matsumoto then turned to Renji to focus on something else. She watched he as he layed face down on the counter groaning.

"Aw come on Renji! Have one more bottle!" She pressed as she slid a bottle of sake next to his head. Renji pushed it away.

"Ugh, Matsumoto I can't take anymore..." Renji slurred.

"Well", she said as she took the bottle back for herself. "You're just no fun anymore are you?" she said disappointedly. Renji groaned something with "Rukia" and Matsumoto laughed.

"Oooo, she sure does have you on a leash, doesn't she Renji-kun!" Renji shot his head up from the counter immediately.

"Shut the hell up!" he roared at her. "She--she does not have me on a damn _leash_!" Matsumoto continued to giggle.

"Oh sure, sure!"

"Why you--!"

"Aw what's going on to make you all hot and bothered, huh?" Hisagi joked as he and Izuru took seats next to Matsumoto and Renji, interested in the ruckus Matsumoto and Renji were making.

"Renji-kun's on a leash!" Matsumoto announced happily. Hisagi and Izuru burst out laughing and Renji twitched.

"Really Renji?" Izuru said. Renji cut his eyes at him.

"I. Am. _Not_."

"That sucks man", Hisagi said shaking his head.

"It's not that I'm on a leash", he huffed. "It's just that Rukia doesn't know I'm here. I promised her I'd stop drink--"

"Ah _ha_!" Matsumoto exclaimed, pointing her finger at Renji, drawing attention to others in the bar. "Soooo, you're sneaking around behind her back now, is it!"

"Bah you two-timer!" a onlooker yelled at Renji.

"Shut the hell up! You don't even know what you're talking about, asshole!" Renji said standing up, his hands in fists as the sake took over him. Renji then glared down at Matsumoto who was hiding behind her hands laughing.

"Oh Abarai-kun, that's not how you handle things with your lady friend when you are stuck in the middle!" Shunsui piped in.

"I'm _not_--!" Renji protested. Shunsui then got up from his seat and stood in front of Renji, almost nose to nose, sake strong on each of their breath. "Do you need some women's advice from dear old Kyōraku-taicho?"

"...That's the last damn thing I need!" Renji mumbled. He then turned to Matsumoto. "Thanks a lot."

"I was just telling the truth", Matsumoto shrugged. "Keeping secrets from poor Kuchiki-san like that! Now what will her brother, and your hunky taicho have to say about you not being too honest, hm?"

"Tst, he'd probably be too busy chasing down Yoruichi-san", Renji slipped without realizing it. "Making me deliver flowers to her..." he mumbled. The four all stared at Renji in confusion.

"Kuchiki-taicho made you give her flowers like his own personal delivery boy?" said Hisagi causing Renji to wince.

"The mysterious Kuchiki-taicho has problems with Yoruichi-san, huh?" Shunsui said raising his eyebrow. "Perhaps _he's_ the one who needs my ladies advice..."

"Yoruichi-san?" Matsumoto said slowly. A smile then appeared on her face that was worthy of a Cheshire cat. If there was anything that Matsumoto loved more than drinking, it was sure to be gossip. And especially since it was about Byakuya Kuchiki as well! She just had to know. And by the looks of it by what Renji was saying, Kuchiki-taicho had a little crush. It was just too good to be true. Plus, she had an advantage to spill it out of Renji.

One thing that Matsumoto had learned from drinking with him was that he was an open book when he was drunk. He would always poor out his emotions without caring who he was talking to. Before he and Rukia together, he would always spill everything about how he felt about her. And though Matsumoto was drunk, she could tell that with the tone he had about Byakuya having problems, that it irked him. Or confused him at least. So whatever he had to say must had to have been good. Matsumoto's grin became wider. Oh she couldn't _wait _to tell the Shinigami's Women Association about this one! Soi Fon was going to _flip_.

"What kind of problems are we talking about Renji-kun?"

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Kuchiki house-hold...**

"If I remember correctly", Byakuya said in a angry cold tone across the dining table where he, Rukia, and Hitoshi were sitting. "You were to talk to the Shihouin elders about delaying Yoruichi's return to the world of the living, and that only. Not to be making false presumptions about the details of my line of succession, Hitoshi-san."

"Kuchiki-sama", Hitoshi said rubbing the top of his greying hair in agitation. "What you say is true. But I...I thought of an arrangement that was fair on both sides of the family. That would make Yoruichi-sama consider--"

"What you thought, was to speak of things that I have never arranged", Byakuya said, his cold eyes piercing through Hitoshi. But Hitoshi kept a cool collected attitude which Rukia was confused about. Didn't he know that was about to get himself in a whole lot of trouble?

"Kuchiki-sama I--"

"You lied on my behalf", Byakuya continued. "And I'm astounded that the others did not try to stop you. What am I to say to my family when I tell them that they may not have my son as a successor? You know that is what is expected within a noble family, Hitoshi-san."

"But you will have a successor none the less, Kuchiki-sama! Wasn't that what you wanted?" Hitoshi said giving him an encouraging smile. Byakuya continued to glare down at him. Rukia ate her dinner silently as she nervously watched Hitoshi and her brother go back and forth. Sweat beaded down her forehead in guilt as she listened to the discussion. If Byakuya was getting as angry as he was with Hitoshi, how would he be with her if he were ever to find out about her telling Renji of his intentions with Yoruichi? Especially when she was sworn not to tell anyone until Byakuya saw the fit time. Even if Renji had promised not to tell anyone, there was one thing that Rukia feared more than anything, it was disappointing Byakuya. She would have to find Renji and warn him again...

"Rukia?" Byakuya said slowly as he kept his eyes on Hitoshi. Rukia jumped as Byakuya called her name, and she turned to him nervously.

"Y-yes Nii-sama?"

"Do you mind excusing yourself...so Hitoshi and I may speak in private?" Rukia's violet eyes traveled to Hitoshi who still seemed to be acting calm. If she were in his place...

"Um, of course not Nii-sama!" With a respectful bow Rukia left the room at once, eager to get out the tension filled room. Closing the door behind her, Rukia's back hit the wall, and she slid down to the floor clutching her heart. She trusted Renji. Renji would not tell. Everything would turn out to be okay. That's what Rukia kept telling herself as she tried to calm down.

"Rukia-sama why--why are you on the floor?!" asked a startled servant as she examined her. "Are you alright?!"

"Oh no no no, I'm fine Yuri-san", Rukia assured as she stood herself up. "I was just thinking."

"On the _floor_, Rukia-sama?" Rukia winced in embarrassment. Why was she so worried? Maybe she was just overacting...

Hitoshi watched as the door closed behind Rukia and turned to face Byakuya who was staring across from him. His face was both angry and beautiful, like a dark angel.

"Hitoshi Ozora", Byakuya said coldly. "How am I to trust you now? After you have gone, ordered my four other advisors to stand behind you, and lie in front of my future wife and her family? I did not even agree to what you had proposed to them. And on top of everything, you did not fulfill your duty on what you were sent there for in the first place. You have disappointed me. Greatly." Hitoshi sighed as he scratched at his head in thought. Honestly to him, the man was just being so ungrateful! He wanted an heir to his succession, and now he had the chance of getting it. Why couldn't he just leave it at that and give him a break?

"Believe me Kuchiki-sama, it was not my intention on disappointing you by this."

"Oh?"

"Kuchiki-sama", Hitoshi started as he folded his hands into his lap and leaned in closer to the table. "Kuchiki-sama I have advised you since you a young boy. In fact, from the time you were betrothed to Yoruichi-sama if I might add." Byakuya cut his eyes at him, and Hitoshi continued. "And through all these years, have you ever found a reason not to trust me? Hasn't my guidance been, and always will be for your best benefit? Why do you loose faith in me now, Kuchiki-sama?"

"I did only what I thought was best for you. You said that you want Yoruichi Shihouin as your wife. You say you want an heir. And so I thought of an arrangement that was the best for you, and Yoruichi-sama both. Naturally, she would be concerned about her clan... So I promised that the second child of your marriage would go to the Shihouin's. She _considered _Kuchiki-sama. For the first time, after your efforts to make her agree, she actually considered with my proposition. And she is to arrive tomorrow to discuss the plan with you. I think that is excellent progress."

Byakuya was silent after Hitoshi spoke. He sat there contemplating on what actions to take. Yoruichi would be visiting the mansion tomorrow to discuss further plans in the matter that Hitoshi had spoken. He would be one step closer in her agreeing to marry him. It was true that Byakuya wanted an heir... That was what his family _expected _out of him. And it was always _expected _that a son should take over his fathers succession. The Kuchiki clan had never had a female as the leader of the clan ever before. Sure it would be history, but the elders would frown upon it of course. Because that was not what was _expected_. Byakuya sighed and rubbed his temples as he closed his eyes.

There were just so many expectations towards him to fulfill that he found himself in conflict. He had promised not to disgrace his family ever again. He promised that on his parents graves when he had adopted Rukia into the family. But if Yoruichi was disappointed to hear that the lie that Hitoshi had told her and her family was not true, then Byakuya knew Yoruichi would never in life consider marrying him again. He would then be forced to consider suitors of lesser nobility and marry a stranger. Actually bring a complete _stranger _into his home. Into his and Hisana's bed of all sacred places...

He could not even think of doing that...

That was a sin in his eyes.

So what to do? Sighing Byakuya slowly looked up to his old advisor who was patiently sitting with his hands folded into his lap.

"Hitoshi Ozora", Byakuya said quietly as he brought his eyes to meet his.

"Kuchiki-sama?"

"Alert my elders that Yoruichi Shihouin will be arriving tomorrow to discuss plans of marriage." A small accomplished smile formed on Hitoshi lips and he gave Byakuya a bow.

"I'm sure they will be very pleased to hear that, Kuchiki-sama."

* * *

**The next morning, at the Tenth Division quarters...**

"TAAAIIIICCCCHHHHOOOOOO!" Captain Hitsugaya jumped as his vice captain came bursting through the doors of his office unannounced. His icy eyes traveled to Matsumoto who came stumbling over to his desk looking worn out. She looked hung over. Very hung over...

"You've been drinking again haven't you?" he said irratably.

"Oh Taicho, what makes you say that?" Matsumoto said playfully waving it off. Even if she did have the biggest headache in the world and had the energy drained out of her, she was still bubbling with excitement over what she had learned last night from Renji at the bar. She was surprised she remembered... Matsumoto then smiled down at Hitsugaya who was scowling up at her with irritation.

"Taicho, guess what? I have something _really_ interesting to tell you!"

"Matsumoto" Hitsugaya hissed ignoring her. "You do realize that there is a stack of paperwork that you have been holding off for days, don't you?" Hitsugaya pointed to a stack of papers on his desk at least three inches, and Matsumoto instantly picked it up and hid it behind her back.

"No I don't", she said.

"_Matsumoto_!"

"Taicho you'll never believe what I heard last night!"

"Ugh, it's probably something that isn't even true. Seeming that you were drunk", Hitsugaya said as his attention went back to his papers.

"Oh but is! Because I heard it from the best!"

"What is it?" Hitsugaya sighed. Matsumoto beamed, and in spite of herself burst out, "Kuchiki-taicho and Yoruichi-san are getting married!_ Married_!" Hitsugaya blinked and Matsumoto stood waiting for a response.

"How many drinks did you have last night, Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya asked flatly. "That's ridiculus, there's no way that can be true." Matsumoto frowned in disappointment.

"You're so _cold_, taicho", Matsumoto groaned. Hitsugaya shook his head and continued his paper work.

"And how many people think this is true? Only you?" Matsumoto shrugged.

"Hm, just a couple of people..."

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Eleventh Division quarters...**

"Where do you get this shit, Yumichika?" Ikkaku said. "You heard from Isane, who learned from Nanao, who was told by Hisagi who heard from Renji who was told by Rukia Kuchiki, that Yoruichi Shihouin and Kuchiki-taicho are having a _baby_?" Yumichika nodded and Ikkaku laughed. "Yeah right!"

"It's true", Yumichika insisted. "According to Isane, Yoruichi-san is carrying Kuchiki-taicho's child. And because of that Kuchiki-taicho said he was going to marry her. Isn't that beautiful, Ikkaku?"

"Yeah yeah sure, it's beautiful", Ikkaku scoffed. "I'll find out from Renji myself. Besides, you know what happens when gossip gets around, Yumichika. The story always gets mixed up."

"True", Yumichika considered. "But still it will prove why Kuchiki-taicho is following her around lately. Maybe he's concerned with her health since Yoruichi-san's having his baby..."

"I don't think--"

"_NNNAANNNII_?" Yachiru squealed as she suddenly popped up behind the two men. Ikkaku and Yumichika jumped in surprise and turned around to face a wide eyed Yachiru.

"Fuki-taicho!" Ikkaku and Yumichika said in unison.

"Bya-kun and Boobies are having a baby?!" Yachiru cried. "Yaaaaaaayyy! Now we can have a baby party! And that means snacks! Baby party! Baby party! _Baby party_!" Yachiru then whizzed passed them in excitement.

"Ken-chan!" she called as she ran to find Kenpachi. "Can I got to Bya-kun and Boobies baby party?"

"Um fuki-taicho...I think you mean _baby shower_", Yumichika corrected.

* * *

**The Shihouin Mansion...**

"Excellent. You look wonderful Yoruichi-sama", Kenta cooed as he watched Yoruichi examine herself in the mirror. Yoruichi frowned as she examined herself in the kimono that her family insisted she wore to visit the Kuchiki house-hold. The outfit was beautiful on her. Showing off her curves perfectly... but how was she supposed to breathe? It was so tight!

"I feel weird Kenta-ojisan", Yoruichi said as she looked down at her short great uncle.

"You're dressed to impress! Why do you feel weird?"

"Because, it wasn't even going to be that big of a deal. I was only going to visit Byakuya-bo to see if what his advisors said were true."

"And if what Hitoshi-san said was true? Then will you consider marrying Byakuya Kuchiki, right?" Yoruichi shuddered.

"Right?" he asked. Still no answer.

"Mei-san?!" Kenta said irritably and Yoruichi sighed. Whenever the thought of marriage came up she would freak. Walking three steps behind Byakuya the rest of her life? She didn't think she could handle it...

"I don't know Ojisan. I just _don't know_. I'll...I'll see. I'll see after Byakuya and I talk about it today. Then maybe I'll consider it, okay? I said _consider _not_ agree_." Yoruichi said making herself clear. Kenta nodded.

"That's all I ask."

* * *

**Later, at a Women's Shinigami Association Meeting...**

Rukia drummed her fingers on the table as everyone waited for the president of the Women's Shinigami Association, Yachiru to arrive. Honestly, Rukia couldn't remember the last time she had been to one of these meetings. But she heard that lately they had been taking place at the Kuchiki Manor because Yachiru thought the house was fun. But what Rukia found strange was that she was pleaded to be there today by Matsumoto. Actually she discovered that a lot of people were acting strange today. They were even looking a her strangely...

When she was on her way to the meeting, at least four people had asked her if she was excited for her brother. She didn't know what they meant, but the way they made it sound, she didn't like it one bit. Matsumoto sat next to her watching her with a strange smile and Rukia frowned.

"Are you okay, Rangiku-san?" she asked.

"Oh, oh I'm fine. A little hung over but I fine... Actually I was just wondering what it feels like, Rukia-san?" Rukia furrowed her brow.

"...Feels like?" Matsumoto nodded happily.

"What it feels like that you're going to be an aun--"

"The president has arrived", Nanao announced to everyone, interrupting Matsumoto. Rukia watched Matsumoto strangely but then turned her attention to the front of the room. Nanao adjusted her glasses as Yachiru skipped her way up to the front of the room.

"What are our plans for today, president?" Nanao asked her. "Would you like for us to prepare snacks today?"

"Ooooo we can do that later!" Yachiru said happily. "Today we're going to plan Bya-kun and Boobies baby party!"

"Oh yes I heard that Kuchiki-taicho and Yoruichi Shihouin were having a baby", Nanao nodded. "Yes we'll do that then." All of the women shinigami ooed and gushed over baby talk except for two very stunned women. Rukia and Soi Fon. Soi Fon's jaw dropped and Rukia sat in her seat motionless. Her violet eyes as wide as saucers.

"Whhaa--what did you s-say?" Soi Fon asked as she started to shake violently. Matsumoto turned to Rukia who was still sitting in her seat motionless.

"We couldn't plan your niece of nephew's baby shower without you being here, of course! Renji just told me they were getting married but I had no idea they were having a baby too!" Rukia's hands balled into fist as soon as she heard Renji's name and didn't listen to what else Matsumoto had said. She had trusted him! She had trusted Renji to keep it a secret and he didn't. He promised her...

"Renji", she said dangerously. She was going to _kill _him!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as I liked writing it! I made it long to make up for the long wait. Don't forget to review! -Leila**


	9. Chapter 9: Take Cover

**::Note::**Once again, I would like to thank you readers for all your response and comments! It really means a lot, and I'm very glad that you all like my story, just as much as I enjoy writing it! =D Finally, the Turn Back the Pendulum arch in the anime is here, after once again, MORE filler unfortunately, but I'm very excited to see Byakuya-bo and Yoruichi!

Though I must note, when I go back to writing flashbacks in this story, I had not written Byakuya to be THAT MUCH younger than Yoruichi. The manga chapter revealing it came out a little bit later after I had already planned out this story. But, since half of this story will be based on flashbacks, I'm going to keep it the way I originally wrote it. The flashbacks will start up again next chapter. So enjoy this present one!

In this chapter...Renji is in trouble. Big trouble. Byakuya and Yoruichi finally meet again, and the Shinigami Women's Association head out with their plans. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Bleach. They all belong to Tite Kubo, except for Hitoshi, Aido, and Kenta who are mine.

-Leila =D

* * *

Chapter Nine: Take Cover

**Present Time**

**The Kuchiki Household...**

Byakuya knew it was just a matter of time before Yoruichi would be arriving at his mansion. He and his successors stood in a line in front of his estate waiting for the Shihouin clan. As they waited, Byakuya was reminded of so long ago when he had waited with his family for Yoruichi and her family to arrive, so their fathers could arrange their marriages...

Byakuya sighed and looked out across the horizon. He was a little more hopeful today than ever that Yoruichi would finally agree to the marriage that day. He would after all, be telling her the proposition that Hitoshi had given her the other day. How could she refuse the offer now, when he would be telling this to her face? How could she deny it with her family onlooking?

Byakuya turned to look at Hitoshi who was standing along with the four other adviser as they held tightly onto their clipboards. The four adviser that had taken Hitoshi lead in lying to Yoruichi had not been able to look Byakuya in the face. They were scared to death that he might change his mind about not punishing them for what they had done. Naturally, when Byakuya had told the elders of the clan of the arrangement Hitoshi had created, they were furious and immediately went against it. So against it in fact, that they had even refused to come outside and greet Yoruichi and her family. A son that might not be promised to the clan was unheard of. But once again, for the third time in his life now, Byakuya ignored his family, and went on with his plans anyhow.

No matter how much Byakuya hated to admit it, Hitoshi was right... Yoruichi had never considered anything Byakuya had offered for marriage until Hitoshi had given her his proposition. This was the only chance he had...

* * *

**Elsewhere in the Seiretei...**

There was nothing worse than a hangover.

This reality came to life as Renji was awoken by the sunlight shining through his window and into his eyes. The moment he opened them, he groaned in pain from being sensitive to the light, and covered his face with his pillow. What time had he left the bar last night? Two o'clock? Three o'clock? Whatever time it had been, Renji didn't know how or when he had been led to his bed. He couldn't remember _anything _that happened last night. Renji then groaned as his stomach lurched with a sickening feeling and his head gave a sudden pang of pain.

"Damnit", he whispered as he sat up in bed as he covered his eyes, still sensitive from the sunlight. His stomach lurched once again and Renji covered his mouth.

"Oh shit, I think I'm gonna be sick", he mumbled.

"I thought I told you to stop drinking, fool!" Renji jumped, startled by the sudden voice in his room, and he looked up squinting to where the noise came from. There was nothing worse than a hangover... Then again, there was nothing quite worse than waking up with a hangover to find your girlfriend perched beside your bed, giving you the look of death. Renji was relieved to see that it was only her, but the look she was giving him gave him chills like being caught in a winter draft. She had never given him that look before...

"Drinking?" Renji laughed nervously as he continued to hold onto his lurching stomach.

_Oh Shit_, he thought. How the hell was he going to get out of this one?

"I-I-I don't know what you're talkin about, babe." The last thing he wanted Rukia to find out was that he was still drinking.

"Are you sensitive to the light? Feeling nauseous?"

"Uh well..." Renji then closed his eyes, waiting for her to yell at him about being reckless, but Rukia didn't say anything else. She just continued to glare down at him. Renji tilted his head in confusion. He hadn't even realized Rukia had been at the side of his bed, let alone in his apartment until she had spoken. He had given her the keys to his apartment because sometimes she would sleep over, but he never expected her to just pop up in the morning unannounced like that...

"Jeez Rukia! You, really scared the hell out of me you know that!" Renji said pressing his palm to his head. "I mean what was that for, babe?"

"Did I?" Rukia said in a low voice. "You **should **be scared, Renji", she said. Before he knew it, Rukia was drawing her zanpaktou, and Renji's eyes widened in shock. He felt as though he were glued to the bed as he watched the blade reflect of the sunlight.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing Rukia?"

"Dance..._Sode no Shirayuki_."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! AAAAHHHHH!" Renji rolled off the bed just in time, dodging her attack. Renji panted on the floor and looked back at his bed. It was now his very own giant ice cube. Renji then stumbled to his feet as Rukia came charging towards him. He instantly grabbed his zanpaktou beside his bed and ducked.

"I'll kill you!" Rukia yelled as she swung her sword at him.

"Oh God! Look babe I'm sorry! I know! I know I'm not supposed to gamble! But it was all Ikkaku's idea! Now I can tell you're upset because I paid him back with that Chappy bracelet I was supposed to give to you, but he wanted to give Yachiru a birthday present and--"

"YOU DID _**WHAT**_?!" Rukia screamed in outrage. "DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO FIND THAT BRACELET?! AND YOU'VE BEEN GAMBLING TOO?! DAMN YOU RENJI!"

"Wait that--that's not why you're mad at me?"

"NO IT'S NOT YOU BAFOON! BUT YOU'VE JUST MADE THE SITUATION EVEN WORSE FOR YOURSELF!" Rukia's sword then grazed Renji and he stumbled to the now icy floor. Renji placed his hand over his wound as his mind raced. She was going to kill him...

"What did I do damnit!" He yelled. "Why the hell are you doing this! Babe, talk to me!"

"YOU IMBECILE!" Rukia cried. "NOW EVERYONE IN THE SOUL SOCIETY KNOWS ABOUT WHAT I TOLD YOU! NII-SAMA IS GOING TO _KILL_ ME!"

"What do you mean?! What are you talking about?" Renji cried as Rukia's next attack froze the bookcase he was sitting next to. "Damnit! Will you stop freezing everything in my damn room and talk to me?!" Rukia stopped chasing him and stood four feet away from Renji. Her expression livid.

"Talk?! Okay Renji, let's talk!" Rukia took a few steps closer to him, and Renji scooted away on instinct.

"Because you are such an _**idiot**_obviously, you told Matsumoto, Hisagi, Kira, and even _Kyoraku-taicho_about Nii-sama's plans! But somehow, the story got mixed up and now everyone in the Soul Society thinks Nii-sama and Yoruichi-san are having a damn _**baby**_! A BABY!" Rukia then leaned in closer to him and he jumped back. "You promised me you wouldn't tell anyone, Renji!"

"Tell anyone _what _Rukia?!" Renji huffed in irritation.

"THAT NII-SAMA WANTS TO MARRY YORUICHI-SAN IN ORDER TO HAVE AN HEIR!" Rukia exploded. "You were drinking and you told everyone! Matsumoto-san told me you told her this morning! But when the gossip got around, she started to believe the other stories! You don't remember anything?!" Closing his eyes, Renji tried to think back on all the events that happened yesterday as best as he could...

_..."I know there's something you're not telling me, Rukia!"..._

_..."Renji, I just...**can't**!"..._

_..."Promise me you won't tell anyone about this? This is the first time Byakuya shared anything important to me at all and--"..._

_..."Of course not. I promise."..._

_..."Keeping secrets from poor Kuchiki-san like that! Now what will her brother, and your hunky taicho have to say about you not being too honest, hm?"..._

_..."Tst, he'd probably be too busy chasing down Yoruichi-san"..._

_..."What kind of problems are we talking about Renji-kun?"..._

_..."Kuchiki-taicho wants to marry Yoruichi-san so he can have a whole bunch of Kuchiki-taicho clones running around the place."..._

_..."KKKKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAA!"..._

Renji sat there frozen as Rukia glared at him, the events of the past day racing through his mind. His mouth formed a huge "O" as the realization hit him, and he slowly looked up at Rukia.

"Oh _shit_!" Renji said cursing himself. How could he let Matsumoto get that out of him so easily! He just permanently screwed up his relationship with Rukia. Once Byakuya found out he was probably going to try to kill him too. And Yoruichi would be the one dumping his body in a lake far far away...

"What the _hell w_ere you thinking?!" Rukia said as she put away her zanpaktou.

"I wasn't thinking", Renji admitted in defeat as he hung his head low. "I was drunk..." Rukia then took off her sandal and hit Renji with it over the head.

**WHACK!**

"Hey! Stop it! Ow Rukia! _**OW**_!"

"Why--do you think--I tell you--not--to drink! It makes you--a brainless--_**FOOL**_!" Rukia said giving him one last hard whack on the head. She then sighed feeling much better after taking her agression out on him. But there was still one thing she had to take care of first. She was not going to be the one explaining to Byakuya why there was going to be a surprise attack on his house for a babyshower. It was after all _Renji's_fault! He was the one who told Matsumoto! The most big mouthed person she had ever come to know! Rukia then grabbed Renji by the wrist, forcing him to his feet, and led him to the doorway of his apartment.

"O-Oi! Where are we going?" Renji asked nervously as Rukia yanked on his arm, nearly pulling it out the socket.

"The Shinigami Women's Association is throwing a baby-shower for Yoruichi-san. And _you're _the one who's going to explain to Nii-sama why everyone in the Seiretei thinks he got her pregnant! Ugh! I should have _**never**_ told you! You big-mouthed, baboon faced, red pineapple looking--"

"But I'm half naked!" Renji said, halting himself in the doorway. "I can't go anywhere in my damn underwear, Rukia!" Renji's question was then answered for him, when he felt his Shinigami robe smack against his face.

* * *

**The Kuchiki House-hold...**

_Look at him. Standing there looking all smug because he thinks he's going to be getting a wedding and some ass... Along with a couple of babies after that. Well he's not damnit! He's not!_Yoruichi thought as her and the elders of her family halted infront of the Kuchiki manor, where Byakuya and his five advisers were waiting. Yoruichi cut her amber eyes at Byakuya as his advisers gave her courtesful bows. His face, was as always expressionless. His cold blue-grey eyes studying her.

Byakuya had to admit, he was impressed with Yoruichi's attire. The red and gold kimono she wore clung onto her body showing off every perfect curve. Her plum colored hair traveled loosely down her back, and was held by a single gold comb at the top of her head. Then again, he wondered how long it it took for Yoruichi to stop arguing with her family about not wearing it... Byakuya then cleared his throat and got those ideas out his mind as he saw Yoruichi cross her arms and tap her foot impatiently.

"Yoruichi", he said. "I'm glad you've decided to come. Along with your family. It's been too long." Byakuya said to the Shihouin elders.

"Oh it's an honor Byakuya-sama", Yoruichi's great uncle, and the oldest of her clan Aido Shihouin said as clutched onto his cane. His hair in a long silver braid down his back, and half moon spectacles on the end of his nose. Byakuya had remembered the man in the past when Byakuya was younger. He had been an old friend of his grandfather, Ginrei, and would see him when he and his grandfather would go to the Shihouin's for tea, but rarely saw him otherwise. Byakuya was actually surprised to see the man outside now. But it was for him, after all that Yoruichi was staying in the Soul Society in the first place. All for his 870th birthday celebration the next week...

"Aido-sempai", Byakuya nodded.

"Our family is in full support of your intentions to our Yoruichi", Aido said throwing Yoruichi a glance. "Perhaps it will be best for her."

"_Agreed_!" Kenta nodded happily, and Yoruichi threw him an immediate death glare.

"Though with a few exceptions of course", Aido went on. "I was told that one of your advisers gave us a proposition to consider yesterday?"

"It's true", Byakuya said smoothly.

"That the second child of your marriage to our Yoruichi, if it so happens, shall be raised as a Shihouin? And you are to accept the firstborn as your heir, no matter the sex?" Yoruichi looked up immediately and waited. Looking right into Yoruichi's eyes he answered him. Byakuya knew that this was the only possible way of having her agree to marry him. There's no way she could deny with all her family there, and knowing that they'd benefit from the marriage too. After this, finally his family would have an heir, and that would be one less expectation of his family that was held so high.

He could not stand being pestered to be married and having a child anymore. To many memories of Hisana and his past were coming back to him, and he wanted it over and done with. Yoruichi was his only option. He could not bring himself to marrying a noblewoman that was a stranger to him. So if marrying Yoruichi meant having the Kuchiki family's first female heir, then so be it.

"Yes", he replied. Yoruichi's jaw dropped, and Hitoshi smirked slyly behind his clip board as Byakuya took action to his proposition. Damn he was good...

"B-b-but...but--" Yoruichi stammered.

"You see meisan!" Kenta said in triumph as Yoruichi stared at Byakuya open-mouthed. "You doubted it, and here is your answer! Ha! I told you."

"Kenta-ojisan..." Yoruichi grummbled dangerously.

"You'd be a fool not to accept the offer my dear Yoruichi", Aido said softly. Yoruichi then closed her mouth and stared at Byakuya in disbelief. She had known this man all her life, and this just didn't sound like him damnit! Always proud Byakuya-bo _couldn't_have come to this alternative! She knew better...

"Byakuya", Yoruichi then said sternly. Byakuya looked up at her and rose his eyebrow at her. She looked suspicious of him. Like he had done a crime.

"I would like to talk to you, if that's not too much trouble."

"Of course. We can go for a walk in the gardens if you wish", Byakuya offered as he turned on his back to lead Yoruichi and the others into the estate. He held out his arm for her to take, and Yoruichi shunpoed next to him. Scowling up at him as she clutched onto his arm.

"What is bothering you, Yoruichi?" he asked cooly.

"Nothing", Yoruichi mumbled angrily.

"Then may I ask why you feel the need to dig your nails into my arm?"

"Fine. I'm mad at you. And you know why, Byakuya", Yoruichi spat as the two began to walk further onto the grounds, the others following quietly behind them.

"If it is because of our argument the other day I apologize", Byakuya said taking Hitoshi's advice to appologize at his counciling. "It's not my place to question your relationship with Kisuke Urahara."

"No it's not", Yoruichi nodded.

"Even if _it is_ the intimate relationship you claim it not to be..."

"Shut up Byakuya-bo", Yoruichi said irritably as she let go of his arm. "That's not even why I'm mad at you, and you know it." Byakuya then sighed and turned around to face his council and the Shihouin elders who were all watching them closely.

"My advisers, please show our guest to the tea room and leave us", Byakuya ordered.

"Hai Byakuya-sama", all five said, as they led the Shihouin's to the mansion, Kenta watching Yoruichi and Byakuya over his shoulder as he slowly followed. Yoruichi crossed her arms and waited for Byakuya to speak as he watched the others go.

"Is my offer still not good enough for you, Yoruichi?" Byakuya said rounding on her.

"I don't believe for one bit that you came up with that Byakuya-bo. I know you."

"Perhaps you do, or perhaps you know the me from over a century ago", he replied making her scowl at him. "And how can you not think that I didn't come up with it?"

"Byakuya", Yoruichi said taking a step closer to him, her finger in his face. "If there's one thing I know about you is that you're old-fashioned. You have expectations of an old noble family. You honestly think that I would believe that you've become so desperate that you would except a female heir? And your elders are okay with that?"

"They disapprove of it naturally, and it doesn't help the fact that I'm willing to give you're family an heir as well. But I do not care about the sex of my children. It has no matter to me." Yoruichi stood there silently as Byakuya seized her shoulders, their faces inches apart.

"What more do you ask of me Yoruichi? You're in no position to refuse this", Byakuya said. "Especially not when you're family has heard my proposal. Besides, as I have said before, you don't have a choice in the matter."

"Oh really?!" Yoruichi challenged.

"We've been betrothed since we were children", Byakuya said simply, his face inching closer to hers. "It was made over a pact. Just because of our fathers' death does not mean it is broken."

"Then let's end this ourselves!" Yoruichi hissed. "I can't marry you Byakuya! There's no way in hell I could after what you did!"

"You can't even consider?" Byakuya pressed. "Even after the choice I gave you and your family?"

"There's _no way_", Yoruichi said stubbornly. Before Byakuya knew it, or could even stop himself his lips crashed onto Yoruichi's in desperation. He felt Yoruichi's body tense in his arms, but surprisingly she did not pull back. Byakuya's mind became clouded as old memories flooded through his mind by the taste of her, the scent of her, the way her body felt against his chest. And in that act of desperation to make Yoruichi come to her senses, Byakuya never realized himself how much he had missed Yoruichi over the past century. Everything had just fallen apart the day she had caught him with Hisana...

Yoruichi stood rooted to the ground as Byakuya deepened the kiss by running his fingers through her hair. She couldn't even bring herself to return the kiss. Or even bring herself to break it for that matter. She was in such a state of shock that only one thing was running through her mind. Byakuya-bo was actually KISSING her! Her heart was hammering against her chest so fast it felt like she couldn't breathe. And after what had felt like a century, they finally broke apart from the sound of feet running towards them.

"Kuchiki-sama!" yelled Hitoshi bowing to Byakuya. Byakuya turned to him frowning, as Yoruichi stood staring at Byakuya frozen in place.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"Yachiru-san, has returned to your mansion Kuchiki-san", Hitoshi panted.

"Again? How did she get in?"

"I don't know Kuchiki-sama. But there seems to be a misunderstanding. They're throwing a party for you and Yoruichi-sama because they believe that she's, well...forgive me Yoruichi-sama." Yoruichi didn't respond, but continued to stare at Byakuya in awe. He actually KISSED her!

"What is it, Hitoshi", Byakuya said impatiently, his mind still hazy from the kiss.

"They believe Yoruichi-sama is pregnant with your child", Hitoshi said looking down at the ground. Yoruichi suddenly came back to life, and turned her attention to Hitoshi.

"THEY THINK I'M WHAT WITH BYAKUYA?!" Byakuya winced at Yoruichi ear-piercing yell, but suddenly took his attention off of her as he saw Rukia and Renji standing from after. Renji staring down at the ground, and Rukia looking as though she was going to be sick.

"Rukia..." Byakuya said coldly as Yoruichi continued to stare down at Hitoshi feircly. And at that moment, Byakuya knew all chances were lost to having Yoruichi agree on marrying him.


	10. Chapter 10: Plan B

**:::A/N:::** I cannot explain the amount of writer's block I have suffered...but I hope you enjoy! Here's a long chapter with 5000+ words because I love you and it's been a while!

**In this chapter...** **Yachiru's "baby party" is a hit, Renji and Rukia face some drama, and a very new a effective plan is put into place for Byakuya**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Bleach. They all belong to Tite Kubo, except for Hitoshi Ozora, Aido Shihouin, Kenta Shihouin, and who are all mine.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Plan B

**The Kuchiki Estate Gardens...**

In situations like these, you always had options to choose from that would either lead to a positive or negative outcome.

Yoruichi stood frozen as she stared at Hitoshi, her eye twitching a bit in response to the news. Byakuya on the other hand, was leaking out his reiatsu so much that it made Rukia and Renji back away even farther from the three than they had already been. Renji was scratching his head and laughing nervously in an awkward gesture, and Rukia's violet orbs were closed tightly as she hung her head low in shame like a kicked puppy. Yoruichi went to open her mouth, but quickly closed it as she found herself speechless.

_"They believe Yoruichi-sama is pregnant with your child..."_

The words seemed to repeat in her head like the echo of a gong. She didn't know whether to laugh at the foolishness of the rumor, be offended by it, or...scared.

Scared because for one moment—ONE moment, a sick and twisted demon inside of her had enjoyed the old feeling of what had once been expected out of her centuries ago.

It was sick really...

How could she even had enjoyed the thought for A SECOND?! Better yet, how could anyone even come up with the rumor that she was having Byakuya's baby in the first place?

_ Word couldn't have gotten around that Byakuya wants me to be the baby mama of his oh-so-glorious heir...right? _

Yoruichi covered her face with her hands and groaned.

Option One: Storm inside Byakuya's mansion and crash the baby shower for said nonexistent baby, pulverize the idiot who came up with the rumor in the first place, and send her ass back home to Karakura Town where she would _finally_ be at peace. Maybe she'd even castrate Byakuya so the thought of an heir would never cross his mind again! Right along with Kisuke who had convinced her to come back to the stupid damn Soul Society in the first place!

Yeah, that sounded like a hell of a plan. It wouldn't be the way any noblewomen would handle things, and people were bound to talk, but when had she ever cared what people thought of her? And when the hell has she ever acted like a noble?! But of course, there always was a plan B...

Option Two: Remain calm while taking control of the situation.

_"...You're to be a leader one day..."_ her father Naoki would tell her when she was a child and would normally act out. _"...How is one to follow somebody who acts rash?..."_

Yoruichi didn't act too rash for the most part, and she was definitely good at remaining calm and taking control of situations. Though, these situations were the majority of other people's problems and not her own. How the hell was she going to get out of this mess?

_You could always make the most of it...Hell there is probably tons of free food just waiting for you in there! Not to mention eating would erase the thought of that kiss with Byakuya-bo not too long ago. Oh...that's right. The **kiss**._

_"...You can't even consider? Even after the choice I gave you and your family?..."_

_"...There's **no way**..."_

Yoruichi had liked to think that she was putting her foot down in that statement. Her final act on making her answer to Byakuya's proposition perfectly crystal clear.

But of course, being the stubborn Kuchiki that he was, he clearly had other plans.

Yoruichi glared after Byakuya as he made his way slowly toward Rukia and Renji.

_He had known exactly what he was doing when he did that!_ she thought. _Throw in a deep unexpected kiss like that, and what? Hope that there was still some feelings deep down in there for him and throw me off? Well there's not!_

Yoruichi bit her bottom lip as she found her eyes traveling to Byakuya again. His back was perfectly toned, broad and muscular. Every curve of his muscles outlined clearly through his haori. His long, sexy hair was blowing in the wind as his flawless featured face held a strong sense of purpose... Yoruichi shook her head quickly as she snapped out of it and closed her eyes.

_Oh hell no! There is no attraction there damnit! __**Nothing**__!_

Yoruichi opened one eyelid and found herself staring at him again.

It was no use... She had to leave immediatly.

She would just have to grab her family and shunpo the hell out of there as fast as they could. Yoruichi turned her attention to Hitoshi.

"How many people are there? And where is the rest of my clan?" she asked him.

Hitoshi gave a wide grin at her question.

"Well my dear Yoruichi-sama", he said. " There are quite a few people present. I was told that the Shinigami Women's Association had posted flyers about it all over the Seireitei. As for your clan, I do believe the last I saw of them, they were inviting the participants of the baby shower to you and Kuchiki-sama's wedding."

Yoruichi was starting to feel her eye twitch again...

* * *

Feeling so lightheaded that she could faint, Rukia hid behind Renji's broad back as Byakuya approached them.

_This is it, Rukia. You've really done it now_, she thought. _Nii-sama finally trusted you with something personal instead of being secretive like he always is! And for what? So you can trust this fool to tell all his alcoholic friends who would twist the story around?!_

Byakuya had trusted her, and now the unholiest of all unholy things possible to Rukia was becoming a reality...

She had dissapointed her Nii-sama.

Byakuya then stopped in front of them, and his eyes swept from Renji to Rukia.

_Oh hell!_ she thought.

"Are either one of you going to inform me why one of my advisors just gave me the news that a baby shower is currently taking place at my manor?" Byakuya said, never leaving eye contact with his sister. She gulped and took a step away from him.

"Well Kuchiki-taicho—" Renji started nervously.

"More specifically, a baby shower for the alleged child of Yoruichi and I? Judging by your expressions I trust you can tell me." Renji opened his mouth but soon found no words that could defend him, and Rukia hung her head low in shame. She might as well just tell him... Though the rumors started because Renji opened his big mouth, she was the one who had told him in the first place. That mistake was on her part, and at that moment she felt so guilty she didn't even want Renji to explain it to Byakuya. She felt like she had to do it herself.

"Nii-sama, I—forgive me. This is my fault. I revealed your intentions to the wrong people, and false rumors started from there. I-I'm sorry. My actions are inexcusable..." Renji looked down at Rukia and frowned.

"Rukia, what the hell are you doin?" he whispered.

"Why would you do something so foolish?" Byakuya said, his words covered with ice. "What I told you had to do with the affairs of this family only, not to be shared with anyone else. I know now not to share anything of that matter again to you." Rukia winced at Byakuya's words and he sighed. He wasn't upset at Rukia that people thought he had gotten Yoruichi pregnant in less than a week, though he was irritated at the stupidity of this logic. He was angry that Rukia had broad casted something that personal about him. What if he had trusted her enough to tell her that he and Yoruichi had once had a history together? Then everyone would have known that he had let Yoruichi slip away. That he had been too weak in stopping her from running out of his life forever.

Renji watched Rukia as she bit her bottom lip and set her eyes downcast, not standing to look at Byakuya anymore. Renji immediately wrapped a protective arm around her waist.

"Leave her alone, Kuchiki-taicho", Renji said cutting his eyes at Byakuya. "It's not Rukia's fault at all, it's mine." Byakuya stared at him expressionless.

"Explain", he said. Rukia looked up at Renji in bewilderment.

"Renji—!"

"I convinced Rukia to tell me in a way that wasn't fair. Later that night I had too much to drink and the topic of you and Yoruichi came up. After that, the people I told blew it out of proportion. So...if you're gonna punish someone, punish me 'cause it's not her fault."

"Renji!" Rukia hissed. "But I told him Nii-sama! I—"

"Shut up, Rukia", Renji said tightening his grip around her waist. It was always like this with them. No matter how mad they were at each other, or thought they were, they could never stand seeing the other suffer on the other's part.

"This is my fault, Taicho." Renji said as he flashed Rukia a smile in reassurance.

"Very well then", Byakuya said as he closed his eyes. "Renji Abarai, you are assigned to stay in the world of the living for one month for your foolishness and embarrassing me. You will leave tomorrow morning."

The smile on Renji's face quickly faded.

"A_** MONTH**_?! B-but, Taicho!"

"Rukia, I forbid you to follow after him", Byakuya said as if picking up on her thoughts. Byakuya turned on the heel to leave after that, and Rukia stared after him wide eyed. Renji sucked his teeth.

"You may be her brother, and she may have a lot of respect for you, but that doesn't mean you can control everything she does! She can leave with me if she wants to! Right Rukia?" Rukia stayed silent beside him and Byakuya stopped moving.

"Abarai, I suggest you stay silent and be thankful that this is your only punishment after embarrassing me." But Renji wasn't listening to him. He was now staring at Rukia in disbelief on why she didn't respond to his statement.

"Right?" he said softly as he took hold of her shoulders when she didn't look up at him. "You don't have to do what he tells you. You're gonna come with me right? Rukia..."

"Renji I...I've already defied Nii-sama. I-I _can't_." Renji removed his hands from her shoulders and scowled down at her.

"You don't understand!" she added quickly, sensing his disappointment.

"No, I understand", he said quietly, staring after the back of Byakuya as he made his way toward the mansion. Images of the day Rukia told him Byakuya wanted to adopt Rukia into the Kuchiki clan then flashed through his mind. "Why should I be surprised? You're just choosing him again."

"What? No! Renji! _Renji__!_" Rukia's calls were ignored as Renji turned his back on her, and shunpoed off the grounds of the Kuchiki Estate leaving her alone in the gardens.

* * *

**The "Baby Party"...**

She had gone in just how she said she would. She would be cool and collected and take control of the situation by remaining calm. She would just tell the guests that this was all just a terrible mistake, grab her elders, and be on their way.

Well of course this all sounded good in her head. That was until she entered the room where the party was being held...

There was so much pink and blue in the room it was as if Yoruichi stepped into a cotton candy explosion. The once large and elegant room used to entertain guest with pillows and expensive tea sets was now replaced with several tables with platters stacked with food, overly filled balloons, and pink and blue streamers draping the walls like a present. That, and the overly crowded room filled with gossiping Shinigami.

Quite a few people, he said! Quite a few people! Sure, she was expecting about six when he said that... Not the whole freaking Seireitei! The hostesses of the party were there of course, along with captains, lieutenants and division subordinates all wondering if the word on the street was true. Almost every division was there, except for the first division, the eleventh division who would never ruin their reputation by attending a baby shower, and the captain of the twelfth division Mayuri Kurotsuchi who of course was locked in the twelfth division barracks doing research as usual.

_What the HELL_?! Yoruichi thought taking in her surroundings. Momo happily placed gifts from guests that were supposed to be for the "baby" in a perfect pyramid as she was handed gifts from Izuru who blushed as Momo's hands caressed his briefly as he handed presents to her. They were also accompanied by Nemu who was standing with a handful of colorful ribbon, a blank expression on her face as what to do with them. Yoruichi's eyes then located her family that surrounded the snack bar who were accompanied with Nanao, Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyōraku, Matsumoto, and Yachiru.

"Yes! Yes of course there will be a wedding!" Kenta spoke to Nanao. "A Kuchiki and Shihouin wedding? It'll be the greatest the Soul Society has seen!"

"Well, I hope the Shinigami's Women's Association's hard work to put this together is pleasing to you. Since our president was so keen on throwing this", Nanao said slowly as she watched Yachiru closely, who was sitting on a table stuffing her face with dango.

"That's my Nanao-chan", Kyōraku said fondly as he wrapped his arm around her. "My little overachiever."

"Get your hands off of me."

"It is mostly pleasing, Ise-san", Kenta said, a wicked smile playing across his face. He then leaned over to Aido Shihouin.

"How can Yoruichi-sama refuse us now? When word has gotten around like this about her and Kuchiki-sama's relationship?" Yoruichi stared at him with her mouth wide open. She could've slapped him...

"It does NOT! Taicho!" The circle around the snack table turned their attention to Kiyone who was approaching Ukitake with a frown on her face, followed closely by Sentaro. Kiyone held an abnormally large pink balloon to Ukitake's face who stared at her aback.

"Kiyone-san?"

"Taicho!" she whined. "I worked on these balloons _all day_ for this party, and Sentaro is insulting me! It _does not_ look like a elephant, Sentaro, take that back!" Sentaro shrugged as he smirked at her.

"Does to", he said simply. "I'm just stating the truth, Taicho." Ukitake sighed.

"Sentaro..." he started.

"Does not!"

"Kiyone-san—"

"Does toooooo!"

"Does not! _Taicho_!"

"You two—"

"Does to!

"DOES N—"

**POP!**

Kiyone and Sentaro stared wide-eyed at Kiyone's now empty hands. Soi Fon stood above them, a dangerous expression on her face.

"There", she said. "Now will the both of you _shut the hell up_!"

"You...terminated it", Kiyone said shakily.

"Wow Soi-Fon", Matsumoto giggled. "You're a hardcore b—" Matsumoto's speech cut off as she noticed Yoruichi in the doorway who stood there dumbfounded at the scene that just played before her.

"Yoruichi-san!" she exclaimed as she ran toward her. "Everyone she's here! Yoruichi-san's here!"

_Aw crap_, Yoruichi thought as Matsumoto took hold of her hands, and dragged her into the room. Yoruichi's ears then filled with the ringing of "surprise!" and "congratulations!" but Yoruichi wasn't all there. Yoruichi's eyes never left Soi Fon's who stood with her arms crossed across her chest with a hurt expression on her face. Yoruichi knew she was pissed at her, and she knew she'd have to talk to her alone so she would be able to explain everything. Yoruichi sighed and turned to Matsumoto.

"Look, I'm not—"

"Here! We have udon! I heard they're you favorite from one of your oujisans!" Matsumoto said as she brought her to one of the snack tables.

"Ugh no..that's okay", Yoruichi said with as much self restraint as she could looking away from her favorite noodles. "Look, Rangiku, I'm not—"

"And here are your presents from everyone for the little guy!" Matsumoto said enthusiastically. Momo smiled shyly at Yoruichi as she still continued to stack the presents in a pyramid.

"Congradulations! I'm sure you and Kuchiki-taicho will be very happy!" Momo said.

"I'm not—!"

"And speaking of the devil..." Matsumoto said grinning as she pointed to the doorway. Yoruichi groaned as Byakuya stood there in all his glory searching the room. She knew he was looking for her.

"By the way, I would like to hear every detail about how he is. I can say I am very jealous of you Yoruichi-san! I could almost hate you! So...how is he?" Matsumoto blurted.

"I—what?!" Yoruichi said turning her attention back to Matsumoto who was bouncing with anticipation.

"Is he good in bed? You know what I mean... We're all dying to know!" Yoruichi stared at her in horror.

"I—w-what—_why the hell_ would you ask that?!" Yoruichi stammered. Matsumoto gave her a knowing smile. "I'll just take it as a yes. My dreams tonight will be better that way."

Byakuya's midnight blue eyes found Yoruichi's that moment and began towards her, but was halted as Yachiru ran up to him.

"BYAKUSHI! I'm so happy!" Byakuya closed his eyes, drawing patience.

"How many times do I have to tell you—"

"Ne ne! Byakushi, can I come over and play with the baby when it's here! Can I? Can I?!" Byakuya stared down at her with a disapproving frown.

"When Yoruichi and I have children, _you're_ not coming anywhere near this place." That one statement was enough to set Yoruichi off.

Oh he did not just confirm that there was anything settled between them in front of EVERYONE!

"When we have children, Byakuya-bo?!" she yelled as she freed herself from Matsumoto. Byakuya turned around and set his cold gaze on her.

"When we have children?! We are not having any children because I _am not_ pregnant, and I don't plan to be with you! And we ARE NOT getting married!" She said glaring over at the elders of her clan. She then grabbed Byakuya's hand and led him out the room.

"We're talking!" she said as she slammed the door behind them leaving the guests of the party baffled.

"She's not...having a baby?" the new captain of the eighth division, Hisagi said in disbelief.

"I don't think she was in the first place..." Ukitake mumbled.

"I told you not to get your hopes up, Matsumoto", Hitsugaya said to his lieutenant.

"What the hell!" Matsumoto cried. "What are we going to do with all these damn presents?! I even got a little sixth division uniform custom made for the little guy, Taicho!" she complained to her captain.

"Presents? I want them!" Yachiru said immediately. "Nemu!"

"Yes", Nemu said in a robotic voice as she pushed Momo and Izuru out the way and swiped the presents before their eyes. Nemu and Yachiru then swiftly left together, Yachiru snagging snacks along with her as they did.

"So this was all for nothing?" Isane said with disappointment as she stood next to her captain.

"I don't know, we'll see", Matsumoto said. "Kyōraku-taicho! You still have the sake?"

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya said with annoyance.

"Sure do", Kyōraku said with a sly smile. He soon realized the mistake of his actions when he received a death glare from Nanao.

"You brought WHAT to a _baby shower_?!" she shrieked with horror.

"It's a celebration, Nanao-chan!" Kyōraku said defending his actions. "Kuchiki doesn't have a zanpakutou stuck up his ass after all! I think that's something to celebrate!"

"But at a baby shower?!"

"Yeah why not, we're celebrating the new little guy", Matsumoto shrugged. Soi Fon shook her head.

"You're all either deaf or very stupid", Soi Fon said coldly, causing the whole room to be silent.

"As Yoruichi-sama just said", she continued, "there is no baby to celebrate, and there is no wedding. So why don't you all just leave." With that, Soi Fon shunpoed out of the room leaving everyone even more puzzled than they already were.

"That's one hardcore bitch", Matsumoto stated.

* * *

**Elsewhere in the manor...**

The two said nothing as they stared at eachother in the dimly lit room, neither one speaking a word. To have the first word and break the silence was to show weakness. To show that they couldn't handle the intensity. Neither would back down, and they would stand there all day if they had to. Just to prove which one was the more superior. To look away would be a much greater sign of weakness, and though it was a hard task for her, Yoruichi would not back down ever to the man she grew up knowing as "Little Byakuya". Though, there were so many things she wanted to say to him. Well, not say rather, but to yell.

Like why did it have to be her?

Why when he could have any woman he wanted at the snap of a finger, why did he want to marry her?

Sure Byakuya said it was because he had already known Yoruichi and he didn't want to marry a stranger, but surely he knew some other girl of nobility he could marry? If he truly wanted an heir just as much as he said he did, why couldn't he just settle? Why was he constantly looking for _her_ to help him fill out their "duties"? He was so selfish! Why did he want to go through so much rejection and force her to do something he knew she wouldn't very willingly? What made him so confident that'd she'd agree to the marriage? What made him say that she and Byakuya would have children in front of everyone to hear? She wanted to scream at him! She wanted to take him by the shoulders and shake him until he understood! Until he understood that Yoruichi was too much of a free spirit, did not want to be tied down to a man, and realize that she never would be!

Yoruichi glared up at Byakuya's beautiful, stoned face filled with so much arrogance and distaste. Why was he so cold? When had he changed so much? A little answer whispered in the back of her head to her, but she shook it off. She had to ask, she had to know why... but she could not back down. She just couldn't. She was way too proud for it, and they both knew that. But the answer in the back of her mind had haunted her. She needed to know, and she needed to know then and she couldn't even stop from asking the question that escaped so easily from her lips.

"When did you change so much, Byakuya?" she demanded. "What happened to the energetic boy that was always prepared to challenge me in a race just for the fun of it? Where is the boy who would reach for his mothers hand, even though his father would disapprove of it? When did you turn so cold?" Yoruichi knew she had lost superiority over him and he took that to his advantage. Byakuya's eyes never left hers.

"He grew up", he stated coldly. Yoruichi shook her head.

"That's not good enough."

"Not good enough?" he repeated. "Then do you want the answer that is easiest for you to comprehend? Or the answer that you already know?" Yoruichi swallowed hard.

"What do you think I already know?" she dared. Byakuya waited a few seconds before answering her.

"I lost my bride." Yoruichi frowned at his words with sympathy.

"And what's...easiest for me?" she asked slowly.

"I lost my wife." Yoruichi cut her eyes at him, ready to demand what he meant, that he had just given her that answer, but her attention was pulled to the figure that stood in the doorway.

"Soi Fon", she breathed. Soi Fon entered the dark room and looked from Byakuya to Yoruichi.

"If it is alright, I'd like to talk to you alone Yoruichi-sama." Yoruichi looked to Byakuya.

"Of course", he answered softly. He made his way to the exit but turned his attention back to Soi Fon.

"Tell me, are the guests still invading my household?"

"No. They are all gone. Including the eleventh division lieutenant." Byakuya left without another word, leaving Yoruichi and Soi Fon alone.

"Yoruichi-sama", Soi Fon said cutting her eyes at her, as she stood with her arms crossed. "Are you going to explain to me what is going on between you and Kuchiki-taicho?"

Yoruichi opened her mouth, and in that moment she was about to confess everything to Soi Fon. That Byakuya had looked to Yoruichi to produce his heir, and that they were still bound to each other. That she was abandoning her duty that had been set since she was a young girl because she was too afraid to, and that the fact that she had run away from her protégée and dear friend Soi Fon, who she loved so much as her own sister was because she chose to run away instead of confronting Byakuya. Yoruichi wanted to confess all of these things, but it was as if Soi Fon already knew.

"You might not know this, but I do remember when you and Kuchiki-taicho were once betrothed." Yoruichi stared at her astonished. "I've never rid it from my mind. In fact, since you have been in the Soul Society it has become crystal clear. In fact, I remember when you shared a relationship and you had true feelings for each other. I remember being with you when you fled the Kuchiki estate when you saw him with that Hisana. I had been mad at you when you had left the Soul Society. It felt as though you were leaving me..." Yoruichi winced.

"Shaolin, I am sorry."

"But I realize now it was because you couldn't face him. So I just have to ask? Why do you choose to face him now?" Yoruichi sighed.

"Because the betrothal between he and I are still valid." Soi Fon gawked at her, and then she looked hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me, Yoruichi-sama?"

"Because...I do not plan to go through with it."

"You're going to run away again", Soi Fon whispered. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Yoruichi looked away from her, and Soi Fon bit her bottom lip as her eyes watered.

"I will tell no one of your past", she said.

"Thank you Shaolin", Yoruichi said. "I owe you so much."

"Yes you do", Soi Fon said. She then turned to leave, but stopped as she remembered something.

"Oh, and Yoruichi-sama?" she said. Yoruichi looked up at her.

"His bride and his wife...he's talking about two completely different women." Soi Fon left, and Yoruichi stared after her.

_..."I lost my bride"..._

It was then that she came to the conclusion that the little voice in the back of her head had been right.

Yoruichi understood.

He had lost _her_.

* * *

"I honestly have no desire to speak to you right now", Soi Fon said coldly over her shoulder as she was followed off of the Kuchiki grounds by Byakuya. Byakuya strolled next to her and closed his eyes. Yoruichi was slipping from his grip more and more, and if he ever wanted a chance to make her his, he had to try harder than ever now. He had to make her want him. Long for him. He had...to make her jealous.

_..."You are sending your lieutenant to the world of the living are you not?"..._

_..."I am."..._

_..."Have you thought of a replacement while he is gone for the month?"..._

_..."I have not put it into consideration."... Hitoshi nodded at Byakuya's words and leaned in closer to him. "I have quite the idea to have Yoruichi in the palm of your hand."_

_..."And what would that be?"..._

_..."Kuchiki-sama, you are aware of my daughter, Risa, are you not?"... Byakuya raised his eyebrow at him._

_..."Risa Ozora. She is my third seat."..._

_..."Kuchiki-sama, I think I have a new plan for you."..._

Yoruichi had to long for him. And to make sure of this, he had to crush and obstacle on the way. And that was just where Soi Fon came into place.

"I believe you and I have something in common other than Yoruichi", he said calmly.

"Oh?" Soi Fon scoffed as she walked ahead of Byakuya again, ignoring him.

"We both desire to crush Kisuke Urahara." Soi Fon stopped immediatly after his words and turned around slowly.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked suddenly. She could not even help herself.

"With something the man is simply not able to resist. Seduction."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I sure do hope you liked this chapter, because I have been working on this for so long!

So plans to "eliminate" our beloved Urahara is set, and Byakuya plans on winning Yoruichi with...jealousy! Let's see how this will work out!

Urahara will appear next chapter! Along with Ichigo and Co. Also a new character will be making an appearance.


End file.
